Dream come true?
by AvionVadion
Summary: "I've been having these weird dreams lately. They seem so real that I almost wonder if it's really a dream. My psychiatrist says that they're probably memories from a past life, but I don't believe her. Until an Organization XII member shows up and drags Amber and I to Castle Oblivion. I have a cat named Oblivionn...and it turns out we're-" ZxOCxV AxOC DxOC etc.cetera
1. Prolouge

**Before you guys ask, I am working on the I'm in yugioh! Wait What!? Chapter. I'm just trying to figure outhow I should continue it. Aight? This has been in my head for so~ long! I needed it out! At least one of you read my KH fic that I posted when I first made an account. Then I deleted it cause it sucked.**

_Everyone looked at me, causing me to sigh. "When we got struck by the lightning, it somehow transported us here and sent us through a time and space vortex. Which is why we are all now five years younger and are in the video game 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.'" Amber blinked her green eyes at me._

_"Then why are you still smart?" She asked, her black and red bangs moving in front of her left eye again. I frowned, offended at her question._

_"I've always been smart thank you! I just don't show it often!" I exclaimed crossing my arms, turning my head. Emily shook her head at us. Amber and I were always arguing and making smart comments at each other. We were best friends though. _

_"Really? Then why do you always have a book stuck up in your face?" I glared at her, brown eyes full of anger. Ienzo and Ansem were watching the scene with interest._

_"Guys!" McKenzie exclaimed trying to stop the fight. "You can fight later! We need to find a way to get home!" Emily nodded._

_"She's right you know." I let out a sigh and Amber lowered her fist._

I woke up, face beaded with sweat, breathing heavily. I placed a hand on my head and looked out the window to see the Sun rising over the horizon. I let out a relieved breathe and began to run my fingers through my strangely colored hair.

"That dream again..." I muttered. "It seems so real..." I've been having the exact same dream over and over. The next more real than the last. Each dream me and my friends end up being trapped in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep as little kids. I just don't know what to do about it. My psychiatrist suggested that it may be memories from a past life or something. Aren't psychiatrists supposed to be the sane ones?


	2. Axel? How the hell do you know our name?

"The dreams are happening again." I complained to my best friend, Amber Flamethrower. I always found her name ironic, her birthstone was a Ruby and she is without a doubt, a pyromaniac. She had black hair, styled like Zexion's only on the opposite side and the back was longer, her bangs a natural red. She had bright green eyes and had a lip piercing, a gauge and a few others piercings on her ear. She was a rebel, never wearing the schools uniform and instead wearing a black and red striped shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. (Think of Axel's outfit from Organization XIII's High school Musical) with black TRIPP pants and fingerless gloves. "I don't know what to do Amber!"

Said girl sighed and and shook her head. "Ask your psychiatric. She should know." She told me, not being very helpful.

I groaned annoyed. "I _did_! Guess what she said? She said and I quote, 'These dreams are different from normal ones. Normal dreams don't recur or continue like yours. So the only explanation is that they're from a past life, or your missing memories.'" Amber blinked and stopped walking.

"That was..." She trailed off, thinking of a word.

"Deep?" A voice interrupted, someone wrapping there arms around our shoulders. I sighed and face-palmed.

"Only you would think that Nikki." I told her. Nikki, or Nicole was a girl with short blonde hair, almost as Tall as Amber and way taller than me, had purple eyes, tan skin, and was very hard to make sad. She was wearing the girls uniform which consisted of a black jacket with a hot pink skirt, that was _way_ to short. It went above there thighs! I think the principle is a pervert. Probably the reason why she wears shorts under hers.

Me? I wear the guys uniform. Black jacket and black pants. I unlike everyone else, I had my jacket unbuttoned, showing a dark blue shirt. I wore a pair of converse. What I look like? I had black hair that went to mid-thigh and natural blue highlights. I also had brown eyes and bore a freaky resemblance to Kairi. Just the face and body shape though. Height, hair and everything else is completely different. I'm not a big Kairi fan, always relied on Sora and Riku so much.

"True! Very true!" She said,removing her arms. We turned to her. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing." I replied, slightly annoyed. Our personalities crash somewhat.

"Just talkin' bout her dreams."

Nikki's eyes lit up. "What happened this time!?"

I explained, bored. And it wasn't long before Miranda showed up. Miranda had medium length black hair and pink eyes. She was Amber's younger sister. And Shino was with her. Shino had short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I like to call her Shikki.

x.x

We finally made our way to my foster home and we waved goodbye.

I ran in, kicked off my shoes and made my way upstairs, turning on my 3DS and popping in KH 3D DDD. I turned on Riku's story and began to play.

x.x

"What do you mean?" A voice, filled with shock, asked. "How is this possible!?" The man, was wearing a black coat and had his hood up, so you couldn't see his face. But you could see he was looking at a picture of a that contained 5 people. All Girls, all of whom bared a remarkable resemblance to certain school girls. "They shouldn't even be alive!"

"Ah, but they are." A man with silver hair and very tan skin replied. He had orange eyes that were very creepy. "If they weren't, wouldn't they have nobodies?" The hooded man hesitated.

"Y-Yes Superior."

"You may leave now number 8, but I do expect you to bring the Princesses here unharmed." The hooded man, number 8, nodded.

"Yes Superior." The hooded man waved his arm and a vortex of swirling darkness appeared. He muttered something about him always having to do the icky jobs and walked through it.

x.x

I watched the cutscene where Ienzo, Zexion's somebody (SQUEAL!), was explaining to Lea/Axel that when a nobody is destroyed, they regain their heart and wake up at the place where they lost the heart. I held back a squeal as Ienzo tilted his head. He is just so cute! How can you resist?

"Well you see-ah," Lea cut Ienzo off and I frowned.

"Forget it! YOu know what?" He asked as he scratched his head. "I'll bring them back myself."

"Huh?" Ienzo was confused. "How exactly?"

I was so absorbed in my game that I was unaware of the portal appearing on the mirror of my vanity and a person step out, slipping on the manga and crashing onto the floor. I sat up on my bed and blinked at the newcomer. It took a few moments to realize who it was and when I did, I went slack-jawed.

The figure, clad in black, stood up and dusted off his coat. When he was done he took off his hood and I blinked. That unusual hourglass figure, the bright red hair and emerald eyes...those tattoos... It was, without a doubt, Axel. Organization XIII's number 8.

"Fuck." I said simply. He blinked at me, taking in my appearance and his eyes grew wide, filled with shock. SHouldn't I be the one who was full of shock? Eh, my life's weird, so I'm probably used to it.

"Avion?" I blinked was taken aback. How the _hell_ did he know my name!? A smile broke out on his face and he laughed. "After all this time! Your alive! The pictures weren't lying!" I slowly backed up to the wall, grabbing my 3Ds in the process, ready to chuck it at his head in case he tried anything. He stopped laughing and placed one hand on his head, the other on his hip. He was still laughing. "Man! Can't wait to see how he reacts to _this_. Oh man!" He stopped laughing when he saw me backed up to the wall on my bed. "Avion?"

I was hallucinating. It's the only explanation. He couldn't be real, he just couldn't! It wasn't possible! This is a 'Dream Come True' as Amanda would put it. But not for me, this was a nightmare! Oh god...is he here to kidnap me? I'll be damned before that happens.

"Avion! What's up-" Amanda cut herself off when she saw who was in the room. I could've sworn I saw Axel's eyes glow when he saw her.

"Amanda?" He asked, happiness (Or as happy you can be as a nobody) rising in his voice. Amanda blinked at him and looked at my position on my bed. SHe blinked again, twice more.

"Right...why the hell is Axel, not that I'm complaining, here and how does he know my name?" I glared at her, reaching for a book. See here's the thing, I'm a major book worm, so I read a lot, whether its normal literature or manga. My floor and bed were _covered_ in books.

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"Your Avion! Your smart! You know things!" She argued and Axel watched the scene in amusement.

'They never changed.' He thought, smiling.

"Yeah, but not everything!" She gasped.

"What!? But that means you can't be Zexion anymore!" I glared at her and got off hte bed, standing up.

"Sorry, but you are NOT taking away my position as Zexion in our group, if you do, then you can't be Axel." She paled. Long story short, we have a group of 14 people, including the two of us. And we each represent a member of Organization XIII somehow. I was Zexion, Amanda Axek, Nikki Roxas and so on so forth.

Axel decided to stop our argument. "Break it up, you two are coming with me, got it memorized?" We glared at him and he shut up. backing up a little. When we glare at someone, they know to run for it. If they don't...well...it's not pretty. "Now, don't make me force you." He said. We were still glaring and he quickly summoned his chakrams. It was our turn to back up.

"Fuck!" Amanda exclaimed, hiding behind me. I was shocked and sent a small glare at her.

"Why are you hiding behind me!?"

"So I don't become Shish-ka-bobbed!"

"Gee thanks! Nice to know you cared!"

"Your welcome!"

I let out a scream and pushed Amanda to the ground, almost getting my head chopped off.

"Okay! We'll come, just don't kill us!" Axel caught his chakram and made them vanish.

"Great! Now come on!" He waved his arm, reopening the portal on the vanity mirror. We just stayed there, causing Axel to frown. "Hurry up!" we didn't move. He groaned, walked over, and picked us up by the collars of our shirts. Me, being the short person I am, didn't like being picked up.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Live with it. Got it memorized?"

He then threw us through the portal. We screamed and I felt like throwing up immediately. Amber had to help me up. When I was up, I looked around and saw that we were in the Corridor of Darkness. I groaned and Amber steadied me.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"I just feel a bit nauseous us all." I told her.

x.x

We stepped out of the portal only to see two of the worst people in the world...s.


	3. Saix Run! Creepy mad guy! Zexion?

Axel stood in front of us when we arrived to see Xemnas and Maleficent standing there. We're dead, no doubt about it. WE're going to die!

"Oh crud." Amber whispered, trying to hide behind me. I took out my book and whacked her with it. 'Ow!"

"Ha!" I laughed at her. She glared and Xemnas was getting impatient.

"RIght, well-"

"What that for!?" Amber asked raising her voice, cutting Xemnas off. We didn't notice and Axel was beginning to look worried.

"You keep trying to hide behind me!"

"I don't want-"

"I don't care what you want!"

"Enough!" Xemnas yelled, tired of our arguing. 'You both will stop arguing immediately! Now be quiet!" WE shut up immediately and Axel gained a relieved look on his face. "Maleficent if you will, before I destroy them both."

"You will do no such thing." She told him and looked at us. "Ah yes, the Princesses." We blinked and gained a WTF look on our faces. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion, I am Maleficent and this is Xemnas."

I blinked and looked away from Maleficent and Xemnas for a moment, raising my head above them and saw a giant white castle, known as Castle Oblivion. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that what was going to happen next wasn't good. I turned back to them and Amber shot me a look, her eyes saying : _We got to get out of here_

I responded with: _True, unlike you, I don't want to die so early_

She glared at me: _Shut up. Anyway got a plan?_

I rolled my eyes as Axel watched us. We were completely ignoring Maleficent. _No dip. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Avion, I'm smart. Of course I got a plan._

"Are you even paying attention?" Maleficent demanded.

"No." Was Amber's blunt response. I laughed and Axel snorted. Amber smirked at Maleficent's annoyed face.

"As I was saying, You two are Princesses of Heart. TO be precise, princesses of Twilight and Dawn." I blinked...wait what!?

"Hold on, what?"

"You heard me. You two are Princesses of Twilight and Dawn. However, you have equal amounts of Darkness and light. One more so than teh other."

"Wait, "Amber interrupted. "You mean we're dark princesses?"

"Not exactly but yes, you are." Lies!

"You're lying."

"Nonsense! Would I lie?" She asked. Hmm...let me think...yes! "Nonetheless you are Princesses of Twilight and Dawn and are going to be staying here at Castle Oblivion. Axel, escort them to there room."

"Yes Maleficent." He beckoned us to follow him into the castle.

x.x

We were halfway down the hall when he turned to us.

"What the hell were you thinking! She could of killed you!"

"Why would you care?" I questioned him, catching him off guard.

"What?" He was surprised (As surprised as a nobody could be) and even sounded a bit hurt.

"You...don't exactly...know us." I said slowly, my mouth tasted like I was eating guilt and regret.

"You mean...you don't know...who I am?" He sounded genuinely hurt. I shook my head slowly and Amber was quiet the entire time. "It's me! You know! Lea! Well, not exactly Lea anymore, I'm Axel now, but I'm still Lea! Don't you remember!?"

I shook my head, confused. "No...I don't know any Lea's. Sorry Axel." Axel frowned and gained a look of sadness.

"You really...don't remember." He sighed and shook his head. "Man, he's gonna be upset when he hears you don't remember him. Amber? What about you? Do you remember?"

She shook her head apologetically. "Nope, sorry man." Axel frowned and sighed.

"Man...this stinks!" He muttered and turned around, continuing down the hallway. "Come on, your room is this way."

We hurried after him, confused as- (SOmething?) (Oh,m great choice of words Amber!)

x.x

I stared the room, knowing I was going to go insane. The room was white. White walls, a white mattress, white floors, white dresser, even the door and window were white! Good god, I'm going got go insane!

"White...too much white..." Amber nodded in agreement.

"You said it."

Axel sighed , looking at us sadly. "Right, I'm going to get you guys some food, you must be hungry." It was right when he said that our stomachs grumbled loudly. Amber laughed and I smiled sheepishly.

"Apparently."

He smiled a little and left the room.

x.x

"I'm so bored!" I whined. Amber laughed and continued to beat up the white mattress. She has this habit of beating up things when she's bored, so just a warning, don't go near her when she's bored.

She roundhouse kicked the mattress and sent it through...the window...breaking teh glass.

"Dude! Why the hell did you defenestrate the mattress!?"

She blinked at me confused. "Defena-wha?"

I sighed and face-palmed. "Defenestrate. It means throwing something out a window."

"Oh! I-uh- didn't mean too! It was an accident."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, course it was."

Just then the door opened, revealing Axel carrying two trays of food. "I got the-where's the mattress?"

I pointed at Amber, "She threw it _out_ the window!"

She threw her hands up in protest, "I didn't throw it! I kicked it!"

"It still went out the window!"

"AH!" There was a loud scream from outside,causing Amber and I to pale.

"Please tell me that is not who I think it was?" I asked, scared for my life. Of all the Nobodies I wanted to annoy, Saix was not one of them. Oh god I knew I was gonna die.

"You just pissed off the Berserker," Axel told us,eyes wide, "In other words, run for your lives."

It was at that moment a Claymore flew in through the window. It didn't take long for Amber to run out the door, completely leaving me behind. I screamed as Saix climbed up through the window. His eyes were slit and I knew he was in Berserker mode. I let out a yelp and ran out the door, running for my life.

"Run run run run run run run run run!" I screamed, dashing passed a very confused Demyx...wait! Stop! I stopped in my tracks, staring at Demyx in awe. "Oh my god.." I trailed off not knowing what to say. He blinked at me still confused.

"What's going-" He was cut off by me running off again when I saw Saix catching up.

"I don't wanna DIE!"

"Die you insolent brat!" Yup, he was in berserker mode. I'm gonna die...unless somebody-I mean Nobody shows up and saves me.

"Amber! I'm going to friggin' kill you when I find you!" I yelled and somehow, under some miraculous thing-I tripped. You heard me, I _tripped._ Over thin air I might add. "Gah!" I screamed, closing my eyes tight as I fell. I was confused when I sopped falling, feeling someone or something catch me/

"Got you." A voice said. "Come on." I opened my eyes in time to see a dark corridor and someone in a black coat pulling me through it.

"Who are-"

"It doesn't matter right now." He, I'm guessing it's a he cause of the voice, said, cutting me off. I frowned and groaned when I felt the dizziness return. "What matters, is getting you to safety."

"Who-who are you? Not Riku obviously."

"A friend." He replied and I felt a chill go up my spine. Don't know why, but his voice...it's...familiar and gives a strange feeling of comfort.

x.x

? PoV.

I left the portal, carrying an unconscious Avion in my arms. Being who she was, it wasn't that surprising seeing her faint from the Darkness. Unfortunately she didn't recognize me. I knew who she was the second her scent entered the castle, Avion Zephryia. She hadn't changed much since I last saw her, when I still had a heart. We were Ansem's apprentices...

She stirred in her sleep and I smiled from under my hood. I missed her so much...now she's back. Should I even be able to feel this happiness and pain? I shouldn't be able to feel anything at all.

"Avion..." I muttered and she groaned, grabbing the sleeve of my coat. I looked down at her.

"I'm sorry...Ienzo..." I froze.

x.x

_"I'm sorry Ienzo." I apologized, looking about 13, the same age I lost my memory and woke up in Little Town. "Please, forgive me. But I have no choice."_

_"You always have a choice!" He argued. "Sacrificing yourself, isn't one of them!" His cobalt blue eyes were full of desperation._

_I shook my head, gripping my keyblades. "Your right." He broke out into a smile but that quickly turned into a frown at my next words. "It's the only choice."_

_"Avion! Please!" He begged. He didn't want to lose me. Not now. "You can't! I won't let you!" He gripped my wrists, not tight, but gently. "Not if it means you dying! I won't let you go!" A tear fell from his only revealed eye. "Please!"_

_I closed my eyes sadly. "I'm sorry. But I got too. The Doors are open and someone has got to close them." I explained, tears falling down my face. "I really have no choice. I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek quickly and ran._

_"AVION!"_

I don't really remember what happened last, but I do remember waking up and looking into a bright cobalt eye.

"Finally awake I see." I blinked and looked around widely, only to see a very creepy person standing not far from where I was laying. That's right, you guessed it. Vexen. I let out a shriek. He raised a brow, making his right eye widen and that only freaked me out more.

"Creepy mad scientist! Run!" I hopped off the table I was lying on and ran, only to smash into someone. I was about to fall onto my butt when that person caught me and steadied me.

"I assure you that I am not creepy. Zexion here-" he gestured to the person who had their hands on my arms. I turned a bright shade of red and raised my eyes slowly, to see slate colored hair and a colbalt blue eye. Oh...shit. "Brought you here when you fainted in teh corridor.


	4. Abilities? V? Food! Blind! Saix!

**Turns out it's not pneaumonia. It's the flu. But I'm feeliogn a bit better so I'm writing a chapter. I might just skip teh entire DDM battle on chapter 41. Sorry to those who were looking forward to that.**

I was about ready to faint then and there. Zexion, _Zexion_ was standing right in front of me. It was then that the door burst open and I was grateful for the distraction. Amber came running out of it, Demyx and Axel behind.

"What the hell happened!?" She demanded, Demyx still confused, and Axel sighing relief. "Avion, I order you to tell me what happened!" I frowned and got ready to take out my book.

"You don't _order _me to do anything! I'm not some slave!"

"You're younger than me!"

"Only by a year and a half!" I argued. Demyx looked like a lost puppy.

"Stop fighting!" He exclaimed. We stopped, not wanting to argue with the epic Melodious Nocturne. "Now tell me what's going on!"

We began to talk at the same time, making our words blurred. "Sehshestafairtedanddischeppe artedconaxfuelsed-"

"One at a time!" Vexen exploded. "Amber, you go first."

"We were in the room waiting for Axel to come back with food and we got bored. So I began to beat up the mattress and sent it out the window, it fell on Saix. I ran when I heard his scream-"

"Completely ditching me to face his wrath." I interrupted and I was surprised when Zexion sent an evil look towards her. Almost as if he was plotting her demise right now. I blinked and Amber sent a glare at me.

"Anyway, I ran, hid in a hallway for a bit and when I was sure he was gone I went back only to run into a confused Demyx and an Axel. They didn't know where you were at. Just that you ran past Demyx and took off again."

"Now you, Avion." Vexen said.

'after Amber ditched me and left me to face the wrath of Saix, I ran out the door, past Demyx and tripped. Somebody caught me and took me into a dark corridor, that person wouldn't tell me their name! Next thing I knew, I blacked out and woke up here."

"That would be my fault. I apologize Avion." Zexion spoke up and I stared at him in shock. Wait...so he was the one who brought me into a corridor? My eyes widened in realization. That's why the voice was familiar!

x.x

"Good, you're here." Maleficent said. I sighed, annoyed. "What years where you two born?"

I blinked and frowned. Just how do they expect me to know this!? I don't have memories past 13!

"I was born in 1995. We don't really know hers but it was estimated around 1996." Amber answered for me, saving my hide. I nodded in agreement and frowned, noticing a small camera in the top right corner of the ceiling. My mind let out a small 'O', realizing that's how the game must've been created. I nudged Amber with my arm and gestured with my eyes to the camera. Her eyes widened and she smirked, making me pale. Crap...the world is going to end.

"Ell tay ouyay ater laay." She told me. (Tell you later) I nodded.

"Kay oay ember ay."(Okay Amber) Maleficent and Xemnas looked at us confused.

"What are-"

"Nothing." I replied. Xemnas frowned, but nodded anyway. He held up a paper and read.

"Fire and Shadows." He read. We were confused. What?

"You're powers." Maleficent explained, sensing our confusion. "You," She pointed at me. "wield the Shadows while your little friend, Amber, wields fire." I blinked.

"If that's true, then how come we were unaware of this?"

"Because your powers don't work in your world, not to mention you need a strong emotion for them to work." I blinked again. Oh...that makes sense.

"That makes sense, I guess." Amber said. Oh~ creepy. Same thought process.

"Indeed. Now leave." Xemnas ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

We left and attempted to make our way back to our room. It was then that my stomach growled and we realized we never got to eat since we got here.

We looked at each other. "Amber."

"Avion."

"I think we're going to starve if we don't find Axel or the kitchen." She nodded, pale.

"You know what? I think you're right." She said. "Do you have your pencil with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have A pencil, but not THE pencil." I took out the led pencil. "But it should work."

"Better." I tossed it in the air and watched as it spun and clatter on teh floor. It broke.

_"Way to go, runt." _What!? Who said that? I whipped my head around, trying to find the voice. Amber watched me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard someone say something-" I cut myself off. "nothing. It was nothing."

_"You sure? Cause I know it was something."_

"Who's there?"

Amber was watching me worriedly. "Who are you talking too?"

_"Just a friend. But I won't tell you who,runt. That would ruin my fun. But if you need a name...call me V. It'll keep you wondering what my real name is."_

"V?" I asked aloud. "Fine, don't tell me your actual name, but why can I hear you and Amber can't?"

_"Just follow my voice and you'll find the kitchen."_

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

_"And I'm not going too."_

"Avion! Stop this! Your freaking me out slightly."

_"Follow my voice."_ I blinked and listened, hearing him (It sounded like a him) talk. It sounded like it was coming from the right. _"Good job Runt. You can listen."_

"Oh shut up." I muttered and took off towards his voice. "Follow me, Amber."

"H-Hey! Wait up!" She ran after me. I turned a corner and passed a few doors.

_"That's the way. Keep it going Runt."_

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled as I made a left, turning another corner.

_"No. Stop! Wrong turn! Go back and make a right."_ I did as told and the voice was clearer.

"Hold up! Where are you going!?"

"To the kitchen!" I replied to Amber.

"How do you know where it is!?"

"V is leading me to it!"

"Who the heck is V!?"

"The voice inside my head who sounds a little like Sora only cooler!"

"Vanitas!?"

"No! V!"

"Oh! ...Who's that!?"

"Just shut up and follow me! Or else I'll whack you with my book again!" Amber promptly shut up.

_"Way to get her to shut up, Runt."_ I sighed. _"Am I annoying you?"_

"Kinda."

_"Great. Almost there, Runt."_

"Your annoying."

_"Thank you."_

"That wasn't a compliment."

_"I know." _He said and laughed. I frowned. That laugh was so very familiar and I had to resist the urge to laugh along as well. _"Aw, do I make you laugh?"_

"You wish." I stopped right in front of a door that had a giant grey **KITCHEN** on it.

Amber ran up next to me, panting. She looked up at the door surprised. "You really knew where to go?"

"Nope. Just followed V." I placed my hand on the door, pushing it open. The occupants inside it where Xaldin, who was cooking something at the stove, Zexion, who was sitting at the table reading a book, Axel who look bored to Death, and Demyx who was reading the back of a cereal box.

They looked up and we walked in. I immediately ran to teh fridge and Amber began to rummage through the cabinets.

"Are you guys really that hungry?" Demyx asked innocently. I answered, pushing a thing of mayonnaise out of my view.

"Well, yeah! We haven't had anything to eat since we got here and-" I stopped what I was doing and sniffed the air. The smell of complete deliciousness wafting through. I walked over to the stove where Xaldin was cooking. I looked in teh pot to see... Macaroni and Cheese! Gasp! My favorite! "How long till it's done?"

"Not long." He replied.

x.x

Amber and I stuffed our faces with the cheesy substance and everyone watched us like we were aliens.

"How...is that even possible?" Axel wondered in awe. Demyx was watching curiously.

:Can girls even eat that much?"

"Remember who you're talking about." Zexion told them, returning to read his book. "Remember when they raided the kitchen back in Radiant Garden, eating all the food there was?"

"Yeah, I remember." Xaldin replied. "Lexeaus and I had to buy mountain loads of food then."

"Once, when Avion was with Saix and I, we were Isa and Lea then, she ate her icecream in one bite!"

I finished my Macaroni and held it up to Xaldin and asked with puppy dog eyes, "Sixths please?" He hesitated.

"Eighths please." Amber said joining in, holding up her bowl. He couldn't resist our puppy dog eyes. He stood up, grabbed the bowls an dwent over ot the stove to fill them up. Axel laughed and Demyx smiled. Zexion just rolled his eyes.

"You two are spoiled." I grinned.

"Why thank you. I know we are and-why is V so quiet?"

_"I'm tired."_

"How are you tired?" I asked and they all stared at me like I was insane. "Your a voice! Voices don't get tired!"

_"Well I'm special, Runt." _He replied. _"Talk to ya later."_

"Hey-don't you-roar! Amber! Curse for me!"

"God damn it you damn lowlife! How dare you stop talking to me! I'll fuck you up if you do that again! You hear me you Bastard! I'll personally fuck up if you do that again!"

I would've sweatdropped if I could. "I didn't mean like that..." She shrugged.

"Did as I was asked-thank you Xaldy-kins." I snorted and Axel nearly chocked on his drink while Demyx laughed loudly and Zexion dropped his book.

Xaldin stopped in his tracks. "What did you call me?"

"Xaldy-Kins. Why-AH! Avion save me!" She jumped on my back as I stood up, piggy back style and covered my eyes to where I couldn't see.

"Hey! I can't see!"

"GO left!" I did so and nearly got my head cut off by one of Xaldin's lances. "Other left! Duck!"

"WHere!?" I moved around widely.

"Not duck! DUCK!" I ducked in time to narrowly miss getting stabbed by one of Mr. Stabitty Stabs lance. "Ah!"

"Run in the direction I pull you in!"

"What do you mean by-Ow!" She pulled my hair and I ran past the table, where it's occupants where watching us bemusedly. I slammed into teh door painfully and let out a groan. Amber snorted and let out an,

"Ohh...that had to hurt."

"Amber... you better hope I'm blind, cause as soon as I can see again, you're gonna get it." (Rowdy Rumble Soundtrack was playing during all of this)

"I'll light you on fire before that happens!"

"You stupid pyro!" I felt aqround the door for the handle.

"Hurry it up! He's about ready to stab us with his stabbity things!" I found it and yanked the door open, running out and closing the door behind in time for it to be shot with a lance.

I threw her off of me and glared at her. "You had to tick the Whirlwind Lancer off!"

"How was I supposed to know he'd try to kill us!?"

"I don't know!"

"Your three hours are up." A voice said. I blinked and we looked up to see none other than Saix.


	5. New Nobody! Run run running! Vanitas!

"Your three hours are up."

We looked at Saix like he was crazy.

"What!?" Amber exclaimed. "We were only out for 1!"

"No, you were out for 5. Now come on." We got up and followed him back to our room. I cast Amber a glance and she nodded. She swiftly lifted her leg and went to roundhouse kick him in the head but with inhuman reflexes he caught her leg. I took of running for my life.

"Run run run run run run running!"I yelled and turned a corner.

"I'll get you for this!" Amber yelled after me.

_"Way to ditch your friend to the Berserker, Runt."_ I scoffed.

"She did it to me. It's only fair. Besides, revenge is sweet."

_"Fair enough."_

After several wrong turns and a few minutes of never ending running later, I was lost. I think I was in the lower basement area. I'm not sure...

_"Way to get yourself lost, Runt."_ A transparent figure appeared beside me and I glared at him. All I could really make out was a pair of gold eyes. _"How are you planning on getting back now?"_

"I don't know! Now shut it so I can think!"

_"Ouch." _He said. _"That's a bit harsh. Here I thought we were-look out!"_

"What-!" I screamed in pain and surprise when a Heartless jumped onto my back and thrust it's hand into my back, going to take my heart. V ripped the Heartless off of me and I felt something detach from inside of me in the process. He quickly summoned Void Gear, at least that's what it looked like, and destroyed it, causing half a heart to fly in the sky in the process. I panted, clutching my heart (Not literally), falling to my knees. "I'm tired..." I whispered, eyes closing.

_"No! Don't go to sleep-" _I fainted.

x.x

Xemnas was surprised when he saw a figure start to shape itself in the shadows. A new Nobody? Who lost their heart? The Figure moved and bobbled and shook, trying to form it's shape.

"Superior." Xigbar greeted dropping off of the ceiling. He stopped when he saw the shape forming in the shadows.

"Number Two, it seems we may have a new number upon our ranks."

"Who's Nobody is it?"

"Look at the shape."

x.x

_"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake uo I am going to slice you open with Void Gear and feed your insides to the Unversed."_ I snapped my eyes open. I blinked at my surroundings as I sat up. _"Good, your up."_

"Where am I?" I asked V.

_"Your Station of Awakening."_ I blinked again and stood up. I was standing on stained glass that had picture of me lying down, eyes closed, holding two keyblades. One backwards like how Ventus holds his and one forward like Sora's. The backwards keyblade was black with a red Crescent Moon for the Teeth and Handle. It had dark green vines wrapped around it with a blue rose and flower on it. THe Forwards keyblade was similar to it only from where it was red, it was blue and where it was blue, it was red.

The stained glass had pictures of Nikki, Amber, Miranda, and Shikki. But it wasn't only them. It was the other faces that shocked me the most. Ienzo, Even, Aelous, Dilan, Lea, Isa, Ansem the Wise, and Ventus, Aqua and Terra. But the boy who lying opposite of me on the glass...was Vanitas. He wasn't wearing his mask, though. The colors of the glass were black, blue, red and purple.

"What the-?" I didn't know what to think when a little me appeared looking at a floating red light.

"Are you sad?" Little me asked. "You seem sad."

The light hesitated. "Y-yes. Who are you?"

"I don't really know." Little me answered tilting her head. "I don't really remember anything know that I think about it. The only thing that appears in my head is Avion." Little me smiled. "I know! I'll go by Avion! My name is Avion Zephyria from now on!"

"Great, I'm asking for help from a hyperactive Runt, who doesn't even know her name." It muttered. Little me frowned and glared at the light.

"Who you calling Runt!? I'm not short! If anyone is short it's you! Your 2 inches tall!"

"Congratulation's you know the meaning of runt, Runt."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No...can...can I stay here with you for now? Until I get better?" It asked.

Little me pointed a finger at him. "Only if you tell me your name Mr."

"...Vanitas."

"Right then Mr. V, you can stay here with me. Just don't break the pretty glass."

"Couldn't even if i wanted to Runt." The light floated into Little Me's chest where her heart would be and the image vanished.

I was silent. "So...you're Vanitas."

"Bout time you figured it out Runt." He said appearing in front of me, solid as a rock. Hypothetically speaking. I walked forward, surprising him, and poked him in the chest. "What are you doing?"

Poke. "Stop that." Poke. "Stop." Poke. "I will send the Unversed after you!" Poke. Poke. "You are extremely annoying!" Poke Poke Poke. Po- He grabbed my hand, preventing me from poking him anymore. I looked up at him. He was at least two inches taller than me. He really did look like Sora. Only a evil version with black hair and gold eyes.

"You look like Sora." I told him.

"Who's that?"

"The heroine in KH 1, CoM, and KH2."

"Your insane."

"Says the dude who worked for Xemnas and has an evil laugh."

"Oh, and like you don't?"

"Touche."

"Damn straight, touche."

"You're funny."

**"Wake up!"** A voice screamed. I let out yelp and Vanitas let go of my hand.

x.x

"Wake up!" Amber yelled, shaking my unconscious body. "If you don't I will slap you!" I didn't wake up so she slapped me. I let out a quick shriek and clutched my red cheek, sitting up.

"What was that for!?"

"For not waking up!" She told me. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep!"


	6. Home! Video game? Kh has new video game?

**Good new people! I am no longer sick with Flu! TUrns out it wasn't pneumonia...either way I should be able to typew up a chapter of I'm in Yugioh! Wait What!? In no time! I actually cried a bit writing one of these parts...**

"Wakey wakey!" A voice cooed. I groaned and attempted to block my eyes from the light.

"Go away!" Amber groaned at the voice.

"Trying to sleep!" I moaned from my spot on the floor. Due to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot, Amber got the mattress and I got the col marble floor.

_"You're really not a morning person are you?" _

"Shut up Vanitas..." I muttered, attempting to throw grab something and throw it at him. My hand touched something an di wrapped my fingers around it, lifting it up and throwing it at the him.

_"You missed."_ I sat up and glared at the transparent figure of the black haired boy. He smirked at me and I faltered for a second, which only made him smirk wider. _"What's the matter Runt? Overtook by my looks?"_

"Amber! Wake up!" Axel, was the one who started this, shook her. "Wake up! You guys are able to go home today! Wake up!"

She sat up immediately and jumped off teh white mattress, standing on my stomach. I let out a howl of pain and screamed for her to get off of me. She winced and walked off, which only made me yell louder.

I held my stomach in pain. "Ohhh...I think I just lost an organ...ugh!"

_"Wimp. Why'd I choose you again?"_

"How should I know?"

"What do you mean we get to go home?" Amber asked the red head.

"I mean what I said." He told her. "You get to go home today so you can get your things." She yelled in excitement.

"Yes! Finally! Woo!"

I sat up and glared at her. "What are you so excited about?"

"We get to go home today!" My response was immediate.

"Seriously? Woo! Yeah! Hear that V!? We get to go home!" Ven's dark side rolled his eyes.

_"Yeah, yeah. Happy Birthday."_

"Just so you guys can get your things. Is that clear?" Axel said. We nodded excitedly.

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

"Good, now come on, we need to get Zexion and Demyx." I blinked.

"What for?"

"So they can go with you. I'll be taking Amber to her house."

x.x

I was pulling Demyx and Zexion by their arms to the portal. "Come on! Hurry up slowpokes! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Demyx asked with a smile as I pulled them to the portal.

"No dip Dem! I get to go _home._ Course I'm excited!"

"A bit _too_ excited if you ask me." Zexion muttered as I pulled them along. He stopped making me stop, causing demyx to bump into me. I blinked and looked at him confused. "Portal. You always faint in portals." He explained.

"Not this time! I got a plan that is as fool-proof as my Fool-Proof Christmas Carol,_ Fool-Proof way to keep Christmas_!" (True essay!)

"Are you sure about this Avion?" He asked and Demyx was watching.

I nodded. "Yup! Besides, V already agreed to help me."

_"Unfortunately. You ready?"_

"Yup." It was then that I felt darkness pour into my being. "Let's go!"

x.x

'Oh my god! It's so awesome to be back!" I exclaimed, ran over and plopped on my bed. I rolled on my bed happily, grabbed my black pillow that had(unfortunately and embarrassingly) a picture of Zexion on it. Zexion and Demyx stepped out of the portal, only to trip in the books that were on the vanity. They fell on the ground on top of each other creating a loud BANG! The reaction was immediate. My door burst open revealing my foster brother Zen. You all remember him, right? Dude thought Demyx was my boyfriend.

"Avion! Oh thank god! I knew-is that Zexion and Demyx?" I sat up and looked at him an dback to Zexion adn Demyx. I blinked.

"Yes...I missed you so much!" I tackled him in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. "Oh my god! You won't believe what happened!"

We stopped hugging and he smiled at me. "I'm sure you can tell me while I eat my lunch." I cheered and jumped up and down.

"This si going to be awesome! Zexion, Demyx come on! You can watch me kill Xemnas and Saix over and over again! It'll be awesome! We can eat popcorn and drink soda! Oh god but what about Narissa? Zen!" I ran down the stairs, Zexion and Demyx staring at the place I once stood.

x.x

"And then I came out of the portal and plopped on my bed. Moments after Zexion and Demyx came out and tripped on my books I had on the vanity smashing onto teh ground. Then you came in and I hugged you!" I said finishing the explanation, in great detail. Zen didn't look that surprised however.

"I knew something like this might happen." He muttered, blowing his white bangs out of his face. Oh yeah, never did say what he looked like. Zen had messy white hair and ice blue eyes. I always joked that he was Jack Frost when we were little. I looked at him confused.

"Whattya mean?"

"You know when we found you in the alley?" I nodded and Zexion was listening with interest while Demyx was reading off a cereal box. Silly Demyx. "And how when you first played Kingdom hearts BIrth by sleep you always felt you were connected to them. How you cried every time an Organization remember died or when you heard that Ienzo lost his parents?" I frowned as a blush covered my face. Zexion was really interested now and Demyx was starting to pay attention.

"What're you getting at?"

'I'm saying that you could've known them when you where younger and was transported to this world somehow."

"Don't be ridiculous! That's impossible!"

"Then why don't you remember!?"

"Because I have ammnsia! If I knew them then why doesn't Zexion act like he knows me? Same with Axel, Saix, Vexe-"

"We do. Do you not notice our looks of shock upon seeing you?" Zexion asked through his bangs. I faltered. Truth is, I did. I just didn't want to believe it. I want to be normal. "You vanished from Radiant Garden trying to close the doors. To what you never specified. You just said you had to leave and close the doors. Cause if you didn't, who else would?" I stood up, knocking the chair over.

"Lies! You are all lying! You're lying lying liers that lie!" I screamed and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Demyx blinked. "What just happened?"

Zexion looked up the stairs sadly. "She's unable to take the truth."

"Always been her weakness. She hates learning the truth and always denies it. But she'll be playing Kingdom Hearts soon. She always does." Zen sighed and stood up, placing his plate into the sink.

x.x

"Go away!" I yelled as I dodged Xaldin's light stream attack thing. "I'm busy killing Xaldin!"

Knock Knock Knock

"Leave!"

Knock Knock Knock

"Rggh! Go away-Nooo! I'mma kill you!" I screamed as Xaldin killed Sora, bringing up the screen that showed Sora floating with the options CONTINUE or LOAD GAME. I got up off my bed, walked over and opened the door. Demyx. "What do you want?" I demanded angrily.

"Why were you so upset?" He asked. I faltered and broke down. Tears pricked my eyes as I fell to my knees. "Ah! P-please don''t cry! What did I say!?"

"N-nothing...it's just-" I buried my face into Demyz chest as he embraced me, trying to calm me down. "-they remember me! But I...I don't remember them! If I never woke up here...then I'd probably still know them!"

"But you said you didn't-"

"I lied! Okay! I l-lied!" I clutched his cloak, tears soaking the leather. I didn't notice Roxas's theme playing in the background. "I lied about not noticing everyone's shocked faces! When Xemnas saw us, his eyes held surprise in them! When Saix saw us, his eyes grew wide for a split second before trying to kill us! Axel...Axel even asked if we remembered him! He was s-so sa-sad when I-When we said we didn't! He looked a-almost heartbroken! I-I don't know what to Demyx! I'm scared! I-I'm scared Demyx...I'm scared..." He frowned and rubbed my back comfortingly. He may be a Nobody and can;t feel, but he sure remembered how to comfort somebody. "Please...I-I-I don't...I don't know what to do..."

"Everything'll be fine! Don't worry...I promise."

x.x

"Oh my god...that's so sad..." A girl with blonde was staring at her TV screen, holding onto her controller, watching the cutscene sadly. She just bought the new _Kingdom Hearts_ game _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Come True_ for playstation 3. It was like Chain of Memories, where you had two stories. Only instead of Sora and Riku, you could choose to be two new people, girls, Avion or Amber. But you had to beat Avion's story first. She wasn't even a quarter through the game and she already loved it.

Her favorite part so far was when Avion was running from Saix. That was a funny cutscene. But when Demyx was comforting Avion...oh god...that was so sad! The poor girl couldn;t even remember her old friends yet they remember her. She must feel terrible! The blonde girl found hte plot most interesting though. C'mon! Two girls, princesses of Twilight and Dawn, taken from our world to theirs...oh the amazingness of it all! how she wished that would happen to her! Though she couldn't help but wonder why Avion and Amber looked os much like her friends...Avion and Amber... her purple eyes widened. OH crap!

"Nikki! Dinner's ready!" She blinked and let out a yelp, startled. She dropped her controller.

"Y-yeah! Okay! Be down in a minute Mom!"

x.x

Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring Ring!

"Shikki! What is so important that you had to call me-"

"Avion and Amber are video game characters."

"W-what?"

Shikki rolled her eyes impatiently at her friend Miranda, who she was currently speaking to on the phone. "Avion and Amber and video game characters in the new Kingdom Hearts game!"

"H-How's that possible!? Are you sure you weren't dreaming again!?"

"I can come over and bring the game with me if you'd like?"

"Sure, but make it quick. I need to re-paint my nails."

x.x

After Demyx and I's little moment, about 10 minutes after that and a soaked backyard later, I finally learned what we came here for.

"Get your things." Zexion said, opening a portal. "Xemnas made rooms for you and Amber. This portal leads to your room, just throw your things in. You can rearrange the room when we get there."

"So...the reason I came here was so I could get my things...?"

"Yes, basically."

"Okay. Cool...I guess." I mumbled and ran around my room, picking up all my books and throwing them through the portal. When I was done with that I moved to my manga, my plushies, my chibi's, my clothes, my pillows and art stuff. Basically everything I needed or my survival. The last thing I got was my laptop. My Hp laptop of awesomeness. I didn't dare throw that through the portal in fear that it would get broken.

"Ready?" Demyx asked. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Not yet. Grumble grumble...are you guys hungry? I'm hungry, I'll go get some popcorn." And made my way downstairs, Demyx following, leaving behind a dumbstruck Zexion standing in the middle of my non-recognizable room.

_"You're just stalling aren't you?'_ Vanitas asked and I could almost see him roll his eyes. Oh! Van-Van finally decided to make an appearance? Bout time!

"What took you so long V? I was beginning to think you got Vanitas-napped or something!"

_"You're an idiot. I'm inside you, no one can kidnap me. Besides, they'd be dead if they tried."_

"Touche," I said as the microwave beeped. I took out the bag of popcorn and poured it into a bowl.

RING RING RING

I frowned and picked up the phone, answering it. "Hello? I didn't burn the house down, Axel did! I swear!"

"What?" Came Nikki's confused confused.

"No, Avion. Why-" Miranda cut ehr off.

"Why the hell are you in the new Kingdom Hearts game!?"


	7. Explain? I got a room!

I blinked. What?

"What?" I asked. During this Demyx was reaching into the popcorn bowl tentatively. "What do you mean, I'm in the new Kingdom Hearts game?"

"I mean what I said!" Miranda replied. "You are on teh new Kingdom Hearts game _Dream Come True_! It's a total nightmare! I mean, why would they pick _you!?_ I'm by far more prettier then you and have way more personality than Amber! Why you two!?"

I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back on the counter. I held the phone up to my ear, annoyed, only to have my eyes widen in surprise when I realized what she said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean Amber is in the game as well!?"

She scoffed and said, "Uh, yeah. I just said that! But why you two though? I'm far more qualified-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You're pretty and all that jazz, now explain!"

"Okay, so, I was just about to grab my nail polish and paint my nails when the phone rang." She explained. "I answered it and it turns out it was Shikki. She was all like, Hey! Avion and Amber are on the new Kingdom Hearts game! I was like, what? And then she was like, Avion and Amber are ont eh new Kingdom Hearts game! I was like, no way! Were you dreaming again!? And then she was like, WIll I have to come over and bring the game with me!? I was liek, yeah! Make it fast though, I need to re-paint my nails!"

I sighed at her preppy way of speaking. "Okay, I got it. Is Shikki there?"

"Yep! She is. Why?"

"Can I speak to her?"

"Sure, SHikki! Ivy wants to talk to you!"

I sighed and Vanitas laughed. _"Annoyed, Runt?"_

"Very..." I muttered.

x.x (Not rewriting conversation since got deleted)

"No problem-o!"

"Bye." And she promptly ended the phone call. I frowned.

"Well that was rude!" I muttered and let out a surprised shriek when my cat, Oblivionn, (Oh the irony!) jumped into my arms, clawing at my shoulder. Oblivionn was a black cat with eyes that always seemed to change from green to orange and orange from green. "O-Oblivionn!" I exclaimed, grabbing the cat. "Don't do that!" I scolded him.

"Avion...is that you?" A voice asked. I blinked at the young woman who was standing at the doorway. She had long silky black hair that was tied in a neat blue, a nice tan, and baby blue eyes. She wore a purple, longsleeve dress that went below her knees. She had silver bell earrings on. "Avion! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She demanded, running over and crushing me in a hug, forcing me to drop Oblivionn. "YOU HAD US SO WORRIED! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED-! OH MY GOD WERE YOU KIDNAPPED!? AVION WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO KIDNAPPED YOU!? DID HE RAPE YOU-ARE YOU PREGNANT!? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED-OH I MISSED YOU!"

"C-Can't-breathe! Narissa!" She let go immediately and apologized.

She wagged her finger at me. "How many times have I told you to call me mom? I may not be your birth mother but I am still your mother."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah...sorry bout that. Uh-Mom..." The word seemed strange to me and left a foreign feeling on my tongue. "Wh-where's...Dad?" I had to force the word Dad out of my mouth. As much as I loved them, it was hard to call them Mom and Dad.

"Oh! Jack went out to get some apple juice. He should be back any minute now."

x.x

"How much longer?" Xigbar asked Xemnas. The Shadow was beginning to take its shape and was starting to look more and more like it's Somebody.

"About 3-4 days." He replied. "She is a Princess of Heart. TO be precise the Princess of Dawn. Her heart is made up of a lot of light. It will take longer than most. We shan't be impatient."

"Me? Impatient? As if!" Xigbar scoffed. "Do you think...she can wield teh keyblade?"

"We shall find out when the time comes...but yes. I do."

x.x

"ARE YOU HURT? WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED!? WHO KIDNAPPED YOU-DID HE RAPE YOU? WHERE IS HE?" Jack-I mean...Dad, then saw Demyx and Zexion. Fidning Zexion teh more intimidating one he questioned him first. "YOU!" H eyelled, pointing at him. Zexion raised an eyebrow at Jack, questioningly.

"Yes?"

"YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER DIDN'T YOU!?" He demanded. "YOU MADE HER PREGNANT!" I was flabbergasted. I never seen him so angry in my life! "YOU CAUSED HER EMOTIONAL TRAUMA! LISTEN HERE BUSTER! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER AGAIN I'LL-"

Zexion was starting to get wide eyed at my father and i stepped in. "JACK! THEY DIDN'T RAPE ME! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! BESIDES! I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" He stared at me for a split second and-

"YOU ALREADY HAD HTE BABY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? WHERE IS HE-COME HERE YOU MIDGET!" Zexion was offended and let out a yelp when Jack picked him up by the collar of his coat. He glared at Zexion with so much hatred I thought Zexion was going o melt. "WHERE'S MY GRANDCHILD!? TELL ME NOW MISTER! BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE OVEN AND CHOP YOU INTO BITS!"

"JACK! I'M NOT PREGNANT, I DIDN'T GET RAPED, AND i DIDN'T HAVE A BABY! I STILL HAVE MY INNOCENCE!" He let go of Zexion, dropping him ot the floor. I winced. "Ohhh...that had to hurt." He then turned to Demyx who gulped, frightened for his life.

"I didn't do it!" He yelped. Jack smirked.

"I know. I just like to see you squirm in fear." I laughed along with my foster father. Though my throat hurt a bit from the yelling. I mean I was accused of being raped TWICE in one day! And my throat hurt from yelling so much. I'm not a yeller, I'm a talker. And when do yell it's not loud loud. Just loud. It wasn't long before he turned to me, serious. "And why didn't you call!?

"The place I was at didn't have any phones..." I trailed off.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded. "What place wouldn't have a phone?"

Being the person I was, I came up with something on the spot. "The Hotel I'm staying at."

"Hotel?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"For school. We're going on a field trip to see many different kinds of art. It's for art class." i lied smoothly. He nodded.

"I see...do you need money?"

"No! Not at all, it's a...school sponsored field trip. Amber's coming with me! These are two of my friends that came with me..." Think, think think! Names! Oh! I got it! "Derek and Ian. Amber and I also have two other friends named Alex and..." Damn! What name starts with a V? Uh...oh god I took too long! Umm... "Ventus!" I blurted out. Oh god! Vanitas is gonna kill me later! "He's Japanese!"

He raised a brow at me. "Isn't that a name of one of the character sin that game you always play?"

"Yeah...but Ventus is Japanese. So is my friend Ventus. His parents were a huge fan of Ventus so they named him after him." I came up with. He nodded.

"Understandable. How long till you leave?"

"As soon as I pack my things."

"How long will you be gone"

"About a year." I lied. I'm surprised he hadn't caught on to my lying yet... I was talking utter bullshit!

"That long for a field trip!?"

"Well..yeah. You know how many artists are int eh world!?" I exclaimed. "ABout a million! We're going to many different countries and states. So we'll be moving from hotel to hotel."

x.x

After a long long talk with my foster father we finally went throught eh portal. I entered my room and was amazed.

The walls were black and the floor a dark blue carpet. Against the wall was a Queen sized bed made out of black wood and had a dark blue blanket over it with black pillows. In the far left corner, against hte wall was a computer desk with a lamp. Dude...this is awesome! How did they know my favorite colors? I'll find out later. Point being is that I can know sleep comfortably and had an awesome room! Oh, there also was a bookshelf against one of the walls.

"Whoa..." I muttered. This was awesome!

"Nice room." Zexion complemented and went through a portal to who knows where. Demyx did the same. Time to redecorate.

Time skip!

My room was rockin' now! I had my laptop on my computer desk with some of my plushies next to it. Had all my manga on my bookshelves-wait! You probably don't want to hear what my room looks like so I'll stop.


	8. Dream, water, Mansex, Creepy old guys DX

_"Shut up Lea. I'll eat ice cream if I want too." I stuck my tongue out at the older boy. He rolled his green eyes. Isa laughed._

_"Just give her the ice cream Lea. If you don't she'll have Amber after us." Lea paled, but you could plainly see the glow in his eyes._

_"Fine. Here." He handed me my chocolate ice cream and I quickly stuffed it in my mouth and swallowed, only to chock. Lea panicked and quickly slapped me on the back. A piece of the cone flew out of my mouth and landed on the ground. Isa blinked...and laughed. I frowned, face slightly green and Lea started to laugh along with him._

_"I nearly died! It isn't funny!"_

_"Of course not!" I frowned even more. _

_"Gee, thanks. Nice ot know you guys care."_

_"Your welcome." Saix told me, smiling. Wait...SAIX!?"_

I woke up to teh words of "Wake up. It's morning."

I kept quiet.

"I said wake up!"

Quiet.

"I'm getting Axel."

Ha! I'm a genius.

_"Way to go, Runt. Got him off and away from you." _Vanitas congratulated.

"Damn straight."I muttered and let out quite a big yawn. I re-situated myself so I was more comfortable let let a sigh of contentment. Yes, I use big words. Don't like it, you can get a new life or read a different life story.

I screamed from the cold when I felt my blanket get yanked off of me.

"Wakie wakie! Sausage, eggs, and backey!"

"I'm not awake!"

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up!"

"You have to go on a mission today!"

I sat up at that. "...What?"

"YOu heard me! And it is a very important mission! Now get up and get your breakfast! you leave as soon as you finish eating!"

I groaned and my bangs fell in front of my face. "Fine...Now leave so I can get dressed!" I threw a black pillow at him. Axel let out a yelp and dodged, looking very much like dancer in the process. He ran out of the room.

Time skip.

I was now wearing a black longsleeve dress and fingerless gloves and a long jacket. I had on a pair of dark brown shorts under the dress so I could run if I needed too and a pair of mud boots. I walked out the door and proceeded to make my way to the kitchen.

I burst out into a run, which was a slightly bad idea as I crashed into someone.

"Oof!" I landed on my butt as did the person I ran into.

"Ow! Sorry!" I apologized, wincing as I stood up and rubbed my aching butt. I held out a hand to the person I ran into. Only to see...me. Well, she looked like me, minus the fact that she had purple and black hair instead of blue and black. But she had my features, my eyes, my skin color...my figure... I then noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing absolutely nothing. I blinked, feeling slightly disturbed. I quickly took off my jacket, adverting my eyes and looking at the wall, cause even if we were both girls, it was disturbing; Especially since she looked like me. I handed her my jacket and she took it slowly, putting it on and zipping it up.

"Thanks..."

"Avion." I told her. "Avion Zephyria." She blinked my brown eyes at me.

"I'm..." She frowned my frown. Just who was this girl!? "I'm...I don't know." Her voice sounded scared as she looked up at me. I shook my head and held out my hand again. She hesitantly took it and I pulled her up. She stumbled on her own feet. She fell and I quickly caught her.

"Hold on...can you walk?" She nodded slowly.

"I...I think..." I helped her stand up and she wobbled for a second but regained her balance. She took a few steps forward, but managed to walk. "Yes. I can."

"Any idea on what I can call you?" I asked her, needing a name.

She thought for a moment. That was when AVION appeared in front of her and an X appeared at the front, making it XAVION. The letters then started to move and mix up. We watched in interest, yet I knew what was happening. The letters stopped.

AVONIX (Ah-vahn-ix)

My eyes widened.

"Avonix." She read. "My name...is Avonix."

"Right." I nodded slowly and backed away towards the general direction of the kitchen. "Yes, you are. Bye!" I ran. Though I swore I could familiar creepy chuckling nearby. 'Run run run run run run run run run!"

_"Stop screaming run every five seconds!" _Vanitas growled. _"You're giving me a headache!"_

I rolled my eyes as I ran. "Yeah, right. Like you can get a headache!"

he appeared and floated beside me as I ran. He cocked a brow at me and asked, _"Was that a challenge? Or was that you just being a smart-ass? I think it was the latter." _

I laughed. "Damn straight I'm a smartass!" It didn't take long for me to reach the kitchen. I burst through the doors, startling all of it's occupants and ran to the cupboards and began to rummage through them for food.

"What the hell!?" Axel exclaimed, nearly dropping his cup. Zexion looked up at me surprised from his book. Demyx blinked, half a waffle dangling from his mouth. I looked at them wide-eyed and managed not to laugh at Demyx's face.

"Where the hell is all the food!?"

"That's what your mission is...food shopping in Twilight town!" My eyes widened as wide as they could go, and I have to say I looked a bit like hte MAd Hatter from TIm Burton's _Alice in Wonderland._ Epicness that movie was! Pure and epic epicness.

I was also pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor. "B-Bu-but..." I stuttered and realized something. "You guys actually trust me to not run away?"

"No." Zexion answered. "We all think that we'll never see you again. But that Is also why Amber and I are coming along."

A light pink spread across my face. Damn, I've been outsmarted. Curse you Zexion and your hotness! Oh...did I say that outloud? Judging by the look on everyone's faces...I didn't. I let out a sigh of relief. It was at that moment the door opened and walked in a very...unhappy looking Amber.

Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face, the water dripping on her black shirt and jeans. Her eyes held murder in them as she glared at Demyx, who paled quite a bit. I blinked.

"Demyx..." I asked slowly looking at the Melodious Nocturne. "What did you do to piss of Amber?"

"She-she wouldn't wake up...so I splashed her with some of my water clones..." He answered, paling even more at each word, staring at AMber in fear. As muhc as she was pissed off at him, she wouldn't harm him. No one in our group but the Vexen, the Saix, and the Mansex would. I burst out laughing at that thought, gaining some strange looks.

"Ah! Mansex...pft!" I placed a hand over my mouth in order to stop the laughs. Amber caught on as to what I was laughing at and she laugh along with me, the murder disappearing from her eyes.

"Oh man! TH-that never gets old-pftt!"

"What are you two laughing at?" Xemnas asked, walking in. we laughed even harder.

"They are laughing at a joke Demyx told." Zexion answered quickly, voice deep and calm.

He blinked in creepy eyes at him, then us, then Demyx and asked. "What was the joke?"

Demyx's eyes widened and thought quickly. "A father send his kid to bed. Five minutes later, the boy screams, "Dad! Can you get me a glass of water?" The dad says, "No. You had your chance." A minute later the boy screams, "Dad! Can you get me a glass of water?"The dad says, "No. You had your chance. Next time you ask, I'll come up there and spank you." "Dad! When you come up to spank me, can you bring me a glass or water?"

We blinked and laughed loudly at the lame joke. "Haha! Demyx...you are so funny!" I faked laughing and slapped my hand on the counter repeatedly. Amber grabbed her stomach and bent over, making it look like she was laughing hard.

"I-I think I'm gonna die from laughter! Ha!" She acted. Xemnas blinked again.

"I know you are lying but I don not have proof, so I'm just going to ignore you." He then opened the cupboard and blinked when he saw something was missing. "Where are my strawberry waffles?" Demyx blinked, look at the waffles in his plate, and quickly stuffed them in his mouth, devouring them.

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked, confused and surprised. Did he just say STRAWBERRY waffles?

"Avion, Amber, number 6, hurry to Twilight Town and get me my waffles." Zexion stood up.

"Yes Superior, but they would need to get cloaks first."

"I don't care, just hurry up."

He nodded and it was at that moment Xigbar fell from the ceiling. "Dudes! ...dudettes! I got them!" The tossed the cloaks at us and they landed on my head, knocking me to the floor. Amber laughed, Vanitas chuckled inside my head, and Zexion's eyebrow twitched. I pulled them off my head, sitting up, and glared at the pirate.

"Hardy har har, very funny funny. How about you go steal some loot and booty from pirate ships? I'm sure Barbossa and Captain JAck would love to have you on their side." AH, I love my sarcasm. I tossed one to Amber, a bit annoyed, and slid on my cloak, only to have the sleeve dangle off my hands and the bottom to lay on the floor like I was some midget...which I kinda was. AMber laughed at my face and slid hers on, which fit her better than me. "You're joshing me." I said, quoting the Tenth Doctor and faking a British accent. "This doesn't even fit!"

"As if!" I frowned at that. "It'll help you blend in. Make sure you wear the hood. Oh, there's also been a change of plans. I'm coming with."

"Why's that number 2?" Zexion asked, bored.

"Superior wants his waffles as fast as possible." He stated, opening a portal. 'Vanitas? LIttle help?' I asked inside my head.

_"Fine."_ I felt darkness pour into my being and I was unaware of my eyes turning a rusty brown-orange color.

We all walked through the portal. OKay, that's a lie. Xigbar lifted Amber and me up by our collar and tossed us through the portal. We screamed.

X.x

I landed on Amber's back, rather ungracefully, and nearly broke it. I'm gonna kill Xigbar! "Yow!" She yelled in pain. I groaned and flopped on my back, off of her, and onto the orange pavement.

"Ow...Xigbar...do that again and I'll have to kill you. Got it?"

He snorted. "As if! You couldn't lay a hand on me." I frowned and as much as I hate to admit it, it was probably true. I died at least 50 times trying to take down that damn Freeshooter. I mean, I wasn't that weak, I killed Xemnas on the first try, but Xigbar took forever!

"I'll figure out how to one day." I vowed and stood up. Amber followed suit.

"Here's the lists." He said, handing us each a list. We took it and I looked at it.

"Bread...eggs...strawberry waffles...teabags...Marconi&Chesse..." I would've sweatdropped if I could.

"Well...okay then..." Amber muttered and stuffed it in her pocket. "Later." She took off.

"Be a good girl now." Xigbar said and departed. Zexion sent me a nod and walked off, pulling on his hood. I frowned. And only frowned more when people kept sending me strange looks.

"What's their problem?" I muttered as I made my way to the first store.

_"You're wearing a giant black cloak, how is that not suspicious? Now pull your hood up."_ Vanitas said and ordered. I rolled my eyes and pulled up the hood. To my surprise, everyone stop whispering and pointing at me and redirected their attention to someone else. Huh, didn't see that coming. Wait..who turned off teh lights!? Gah!

"Help! I'm blind!" I shouted, walking around randomly and waving my arms. "Someone on the lights!" It was then that I realized the hood was blocking my vision. I blinked form under and lifted it up a little. Gasp! Low and behold! I can see! Wow...I really can be an idiot sometimes. And yet _I'm _the smart one. I let out a sigh and walked around for a bit, until I saw a store that looked promising. I walked up to it. Gasp! It's a grocery store! I hope they have everything so I don't have to wander around.

"Hello mademoiselle." The manager greet. What was he? French? Either way he was old, probably 80 or 90, with hardly any hair. But the hair he did have was white and was combed over his head, as if it was supposed to make him handsome or something. He reminded me of Gabe Ugliano from the book _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief._ He even had the potbelly.

"Uh,hi." I greeted awkwardly.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you here before and I memorize everyone of my customers faces, especially the beautiful girls...Perhaps I can show you around town?" He said, eyeing me up and down and gave me a wink. I gained a disgusted look on my face. Ew! An old guy was flirting with me! Quick! Call 911!

"Uh, no thanks!" I declined and forced myself to walk into the store. I was seriously debating whether I should've just left and find another one. I looked at my list and grabbed the bread, only to put it back. "Picky jerks." I muttered and grabbed a different brand. I went to the milk aisle, then the waffles, only to see that I couldn't read the labels, since they were written so small and the hood was covering up some of my eyes. I growled and pulled off the hood. "Aha! There it is...I'll get me some choco chip waffles..." I grabbed te chocolate chip waffles and stuffed them in the cart. I quickly got everything else they wanted, cause quite frankly, I didn't want to be in the geezer's shop longer than needed. I made my way back to pay for the items and was greeted by the perverted old guy again.

"Well, you are by far the most beautiful creature I ever seen. You are indeed..." He licked his lips and stared at me. "...lovely." I frowned, disgusted and realizing I didn't really know this world's money currency. Great, just what I wanted.

"I-I don't...really know this town's currency...could you help me?" I struggled over the words.

"Of course, beautiful. I'd be happy to offer my assistance anyway possible." I clutched the money to my chest, where the perv's eyes were glued to...for...certain reasons.

"You better not try and steal from me." I threatened. He smiled, showing that he was missing quite a few teeth.

"My face is up here mister!" I growled, getting annoyed. He just didn't know when to quit! His gaze lingered for a moment before looking up at me.

"Of course not. I would never steal from you...unless it is something else that you think precious." My eyes widened. Gross! He's a rapist! Ugh! Oh gross! I think I just threw up a little. Blegh! "What is the matter?"

"I just threw up a little in my mouth. No biggie."

"How would you like something else in your mouth?" Okay, sickness! I raised my hand up to slap the old guy when I felt someone grab my hand and lock their fingers with mine, and place their other hand around my waist and pulled me to them, so my back was up against their chest.

"I'm sorry, but she already has a boyfriend, and doesn't need another. Especially one who is a perverted old man who think only of their needs." My face turned red, realizing who spoke. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to purchase the items, so we can leave."

The old man grumbled. "Fine. Here." He did as was told and handed us the bag full of groceries. We left, Zexion arm still wrapped around my waist.

"_Someone's blushing." _

"Shut up Vanitas." I muttered. Zexion looked down at me but didn't say anything.

_"Are you embarrassed, Runt?" _ He asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice. _"Did I hurt your feelings?"_

I ignored him as we walked.

"Avion." Zexion said suddenly and stopped walking. I stopped as well, kinda had to since his arm was around my waist. He unwrapped his arm and placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me towards him. He knelt down to my height and looked me in the eyes. "Be more careful next time. Something could've happened."

"Not really." I told him, fighting down a blush. Our faces were close. Our noses barely touching. "I was going to slap him you hand't grabbed my hand. And why'd you tell him that you were my boyfriend?" I was obviously oblivious.

His eye narrowed and he looked into my eyes, noticing something. I blinked.

"What?"

"You've been leaning towards the darkness...haven't you?"

"Not really. V was just helping me, so I could go through corridors of darkness without fainting or anything."

"Meaning you've been using the darkness."

I shrugged. "Maybe, why?"

"Your eyes are now a rusty brown-orange color. Does that not tel you anything?"

My eyes widened. What!? No! I like my brown eyes! "Shit! Quick! Where's Sora, Donald and Goofy!?"

He blinked. "...Who?"

"No one." I covered up.


	9. Dusks, Riku, Neverland, Axel is mean!

"Good Dusks...very good Dusks...just stay were you are-!" I screamed and barely dodged a swipe. I quickly screamed "Run!" and ran somehow in hopes of getting away. A portal opened and a dusk popped out of it. I quickly ducked. "Damn it all!" I turned and ran, ducked, jumped, and slid left in order to miss the Dusks' attacks. Thank god for long coats!

"Whoa! What are those things!?" A voice shouted. I pushed them out of the way and received a slash on my back. Blood splattered on the ground and on teh dusk.

"I thought this was Disney!" I complained and rolled out of the way, jumping up, only to trip on teh coat and fall. Damn Karma! I got another slash on my side this time and Dusk #2 sliced my leg. I let out a small yell of pain and bit my lip.

X.X

"Why hasn't her Keyblades appeared!?" Xemnas demanded. "And why hasn't her powers surfaced?"

"Relax. She is not in danger of losing her life...She has faith that someone will come save her." Maleficent told him.

Xemnas wasn't happy. "Well she better lose faith quickly!"

"I will send some Heartless after her, see if that helps." Don't I feel loved?

X.X

I saw a blob out of the corner of my eye and exclaimed, "Heartless! Really!? Grah!" I screamed as I got a cut on my cheek, dodging. The Heartless jumped and I sent my arms in front of me in an attempt to protect myself.

"Look out!" A voice shouted. My eyes widened when I saw a boy with silver hair with a black and red Keyblade jump out and slice the Dusk in half. He then proceeded to kill and dismantle all the other Heartless and Dusks. I knew who the boy was immediately. Riku. When he was done he turned to me. "Are you okay-you'r one of them!" He shouted and pointed his Keyblade at me. I panicked and removed my hood.

"No! No I'm not! My name doesn't have an X in it! See! Do I look like them!?"

Riku hesitated and took in my appearance, his eyes growing wider and wider within the second. "K-Kairi?"

I groaned. "No, I'm not her. My name is Avion." As I said this I took off the coat Xigbar gave, wincing every time the leather brushed against my wounds. I let out sigh as I looked at my outfit. "I liked this dress too...damn Dusks and Heartless! Trying to kill me!" Riku blinked, unsure of what to make of me. "Hey! Where's-oh yeah...left them with Zexion."

"I'm Riku." He introduced. I nodded, showing I heard. I looked up at him.

"Hey, have you seen a girl that's around 7ft 2 and had black emo hair, red bangs and green emerald eyes? Acts insane and would probably be seen beating the shit out of a dusk?" Riku would've sweatdropped if he could.

"I think so..."

"Alright! Onward!" I shouted, pumping a fist in the air and wobbling a bit as I walked forward.

_"Are you feeling alright, Runt? You're acting kinda ditzy."_

"Yes! I am perfectly fine Vani! No need to worry!" I giggled like a little girl and wobbled.

"Hey...are you okay?" Riku asked, noticing my strange behavior and loss of blood.

"Yessy yes yup! I'mma feelin' like I never found a monkey King!" I'm making absolutely no sense. Hey wait! Stand still Riku! Why are there 2 of you?

"I think you lost too much blood..." He told me,not really knowing what to do. I twirled around shouting:

"I wanna dance around like a cheese puff!" And blacked out.

X.X

I woke up, feeling like I hit my head on a brick and light headed. "Ugh...Gah!" I screamed and quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, seeing that I was in a room that looked like it was a part of a wooden boat. I quickly got up, stumbling a bit, and opened the door, only to stumble into an even darker room. "Hey! Who turned off the lights!?" I wondered.

"Hey! Anybody there?" I jumped from shock and tripped, flipping over some wooden beam and lading on the floor. I let out a small screech of pain and clutched my side, the deepest cut I got from the Dusk. "Hey! Are you okay!?"

I groaned and glared up at the Dog. "I sure don't feel it!" I rolled onto my back and groaned.

"You need help?"

"Help would be appreciated yes."

"Wait!" Donald Oh-so-nicely shouted in my ear, stopped Goofy from helping me stand up. "HOw do we know we can trust you!?"

"Does it really look like I'm in the condition of being un-trustworthy!?"

"She's got a point there Donald." Goofy told teh Duck. The Duck grumbled.

I gratefully took Goofy's hand and stood up. My back popped. "Ow...That hurt. So...who are you guys?" I pretended not to know.

"I'm Goofy H'yuck!"

"Donald Duck!"

"I'm Avion."

Time skiip.

"You don't say?" Goofy asked Sora, who oh-so-graciously landed on top of me.

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi! I finally found her!"

"Alright! H'yuck! Then let's go up and talk to her!"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds great. Okay, but first..." Donald started. I finished.

"Do ya mind gettin' off of me!? I'm injured enough as it is!"

"Oh," He chuckled. "Sorry." He did so, I rolled off of Goofy, and Goofy stood up and got off of Donald. I dusted the dirt off of my blood-stained torn dress. "Hey! Who are you anyway?" I blinked and looked at him, only to have his eyes widen. "Kairi-no you can't be her. I just saw her."

"No, I'm not Kairi. My hair style, eye and skin color is completely different from hers! My name is Avion."

"I'm Sora." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"So...any idea on how to get out?" I asked. I figured I Was in KH 1, because I'm pretty sure we were in Neverland on Captain Hook's ship, and because of Sora's outfit. Que silence. "Okay..."

Small time skip.

Sora let go of teh door and jumped down.

"How ya doin' there? Lookin' for a way out?" Yup definitely Neverland. Only one person that voice could belong too. A boy wearing green and a green hat with red-brown hair jumped and flipped out from behind barrels, landing in front of us.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." Peter Pan replied. We were unconvinced. Donald crossed his arms (Wings?) and tapped his foot (What was it called again? Flipper?) impatiently. "Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way."

"But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?" Sora asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." Peter replied, crossing his arms.

"Who?" I asked. Was it Tinkerbell or Windy-wait...wasn't she captured by Hook? It was at that moment a yellow light fluttered about and around my head before flying over to Peter.

"Tinkerbell, what took you so long?" Peter asked. "Great job, so you found Wendy?" Tinkerbell said something, but I couldn't figure out what. "Hold on! There's another girl with her!? Are you crazy!? No way am I just gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha. She must be pretty jealous." Donald observed. I laughed as Tink flew over and kicked Donald in the beak. I looked at Tink.

"Men are so oblivious, aren't they?" She nodded and floated over to me, sitting on my shoulder.

"Come on Tink! Open up the door!"

"ahem." Sora said, as TInk flew out the door window thing.

"I'm Peter Pan." He introduced and held out a hand and pulled it back as Sora went to shake it.

"I'm Sora."

"Okay, we're in this together! But only until I find Wendy."

"Someone's bad tempered." I whispered to Goofy. He nodded.

We looked around teh room a bit until we found the door that I walked out of. I let out a small scream as Heartless suddenly appeared.

"Look out!" Sora shouted and sliced a Heartless that tried to attack me in half. "There!"

"Thanks." I thanked and dodged an attack, kicking a Heartless in the face. It flew back and towards Goofy, who sliced it in half with his shield.

"I got it!" Donald shouted and electrocuted a Shadow.

"Anti-Sora! Watch out!" I yelled, Sora ducked and sliced Anti-Sora's legs, knocking it to the ground. Sora made to stab Anti-Sora, but Anti-Sora rolled out of the way and jumped in teh air. Sora did as well and sliced, diced, and slashed the clone. I cheered.

"Yeah! Woo! Show him who's whoa-!" I ducked and rolled, barely dodging an attack. I need a weapon! Oh hey! Lead pipe! I quickly ran over nad slid, grabbign the lead pipe from the ground and swung, banging the Heartless in the head.

"Nice one!" Goofy complemented. Peter stabbed one of the Heartless with his knife, and Anti-Sora jabbed Sora in the back, knocking him to teh ground. I ran and charged shouting:

"Peanut Butter and JELLO!" Weirdest battle cry...ever. But it works. I think Amanda and Demyx are finally rubbing off on me. I slashed Anti-Sora, but as I did that, teh lead pipe glowed and turned into...a...a...

**"Keyblade!"**

Thank you for finishing my thought strand Donald, Goofy and Sora. I stopped and stared, looking at my new Keyblade, or should I say Keyblade**s**. Damn straight, I got 2 Keyblades. I held one backwards, kinda like how Ventus does. That one was black, with dark green vines wrapping around it and a blue rose on the middle of the blade. The teeth and Handle had a Blood red Crescent Moon.

The one I was holding correctly, like Sora and Riku, was black with bright green vines wrapping around it and a blood red rose in the middle of teh blade. The teeth and handle had a dark Blue Crescent moon. I held it in my left hand.

"Two?" Sora asked in wonder and quickly killed another Heartless, a bright pink heart floated up in the air and vanished. I charged and jumped in teh air, killing Anti-Sora quickly. It was as if I fought with a Keyblade before. And I don't mean on the TV. Donald and Peter finished off the rest of the Heartless and we all climbed up the ladder that was on a wall.

"Bandit Heartless! Die!" I sliced and diced and slashed and stabbed.

"Fire!" Donald burnt a Hearless alive. Heartless steak anyone? It's good. Weren't very many heartless though. We navigated more throughout the ship and I had to comment,

"Can I just say...I hate pirate ships."

"Guys! There's a door over there!" Sora told us and took off.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I was used to this kind of thing from Amber, but another person!? Give me a break! Hey...where's Vanitas?

_"I'm right here, Runt." _

"Oh...thought you vanished or something."

"Who are you talking too?" Goofy asked as we made it through teh door. I blinked.

"Just the voice inside my head. Vanitas. And no, I'm not crazy!" I ended up yelling cause one of the barrels exploded and I was sent flying.

"Avion!" Sora shouted adn blocked an attack from Anti-Sora. Why won't he just leave us alone!?

"Sp-Spider barrels!" I screamed and attempted to climb teh walls.

"They're just Heartless!" Donald shouted, making Spider-barrel stew.

Goofy threw his shield and sliced one in half. More hearts floated and vanished. Once the spiders were gone I charged adn attacked Anti-Sora.

Skip fight and onto cutscene.

"So uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked Peter.

He blinked. "Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" He put his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle. Tinkerbell flew up, still looking a bit steamed. "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet Tink?" He grabbed her by teh wings, flew above us and began to spray the Pixie Dust on us. "Hope, trust and a little bit of Pixie Dust! There! Now you can all fly!" Donald flapped his arm-wings and jumped into the air, only to fall back down. I laughed. Tinkerbell joined in.

X.X

"What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

"Peter!? Peter Pan!?" A female voice called. We looked up to see a girl with brown hair wearing a blue dress.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed.

:Please Hurry! The pirates are coming!"

"What!? I'll be right up! Hold on!"

"Wendy..." Sora began.

"Yes?"

"Is there... another girl up there with you?"

"Oh, why yes. But she seems to be asleep." She observed. "She hasn't budged an inch.

"Kairi? Kairi!" He held his hand out and smiled when he saw her fingers twitch. Wendy screamed and Kairi disappeared.

"Wendy!" Peter shouted. "We gotta get up there!"

"There's a hole in the ceiling!" I observed. They blinked and looked at me. I pointed at it. Sora quickly ran and started to climb and Peter quickly flew through it.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Donald exclaimed as we ran after Sora and begun to climb. Once we made it through we saw Peter bang on one of the doors.

"Wendy! Are you in there!? Wendy!?" No answer. Peter looked distraught and we made our way into another room.

"Donald! Goofy! Give me a lift!" Sora commanded. They did so and Sora quickly pulled down the ladder. They got off of each others shoulders and we made our way up. "Riku! Wait!" Sora shouted, seeing him carry Kairi Bridal-style. I ran in after, panting. Riku stepped back and Anti-Sora appeared, this time, carrying a Shadow Keyblade.

"Glad to see you're alive." Riku told me and vanished, Kairi with him.

"Sora!" Donald shouted.

"GUys! Look out!" I shouted and Threw one Blood Blade at the Anti-Sora. I quickly blocked Anti-Sora's attack with my Crescent Blade and threw him back. Sora charged and slashed at him, only to be thrown backwards. "Sora!" I shouted and received a blow to my side. I screamed as I was sent flying into a thing of barrels.

"Cure!" I felt better instantly. I joined Sora in attacking Anti-Sora and stabbed at him. Sora slashed at him from behind and Goofy threw his shield at Anti-Sora's legs. I aimed Blood Blade at his head (It boomeranged back to her) and Crescent blade at his chest.

"Fire!" Anti-Sora caught on fire and was finished when mine and Sora's blades connected to him. He would of been if he hadn't cast a cure spell. He charged and slashed my chest, making me scream and get filled with anger. Next thing I knew Anti-Sora was stuck in his spot, seeming as though his own shadow was holding him there.

"You...perverted...little...bastard!" I attacked ruthlessly. Sora, Donald and Goofy joining in on attacking him. IN mere moments Anti-Sora was gone.

I held the area of my chest that got slashed in a way to prevent the bleeding.

"Avion!" Sora shouted, curing me. I thanked him. We soon found Wendy after going through a trap door Peter found.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed. Tink floated about angrily. "Come on Tink! Not now!" He carefully lifted the unconscious girl up bridal-style. "Well,this is as far as I can go. I gotta help Wendy."

X.X

"Quite a codfish, that Riku." Hook commented. "Running off with that girl without even saying goodbye."

"Like you would care." I scoffed.

"Run off where!?" Sora demanded. "Tell me, where did he go!?"

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides." My eyes widened.

"What!? I though she was staying at Castle Oblivion!"'

The 3 musketeers sent me a look of confusion. "You thought wrong, you ingrate. But, you won't be going anyway." He held up a cage that had TinkerBell locked inside. "Unless you intent to leave your little pixie friend behind?" Sora desummoned his Keyblade and teh Heartless came closer. "Hand over the Keyblades and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So what will it be? The Keyblades or the plank?"

Not moments later Sora was on the plank. He closed his eyes and jumped, flying write before landing in the crocodiles mouth.

"Want hte Keyblades? Catch!" I threw the Keyblade at the cage Tinkerbell was in, knocking it out of Smee's hands. The cage fell and Peter quickly flew in and caught her, flying away. They both landed and I caught my Keyblade as It boomeranged back to me.

Peter opened the cage and Tinkerbell flew out.

"Thanks Peter." Sora told him.

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did ya?"

The moment was ruined however when I was grabbed from behind. "Hey!" I shouted.

"Avion!" Sora shouted. Everyone was alarmed and looked at the Hooded man who grabbed my arm. I struggled but he wouldn't let go. I did the only thing I could...I whacked him on teh head with Crescent blade.

"Yow! Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me!" I stopped.

"Axel?"

"Yes! Axel! I'm Axel! See!" He whipped of his hood and I was greeted by the sight of familiar red hair.

"Why are you trying to kidnap me!?"

"Orders by Xemnas now come on! But-Can't I stay!?" WE were completely unaware that we were missing a boss fight.

"No-maybe...I don't know!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Just...come one!" he yanked my arm made to pull me through the portal.

"See you guys!" I screamed as I was pulled through the portal. Sickness immediately took over.


	10. I don't want to know

"Oh shit!" Axel cursed as he quickly caught my unconscious and weakening form. He completely forgot the fact that I didn't do well in Dark Corridors,seeing how I didn't faint the last few times. He was curious as to why I was hanging out with the 3 musketeers. "Damn it, Avion! Hold on-!" He let out a grunt as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He then made his way through teh Dark Corridor and into Castle Oblivion. THe portal closed behind him as he stepped out.

Axel sighed as he set me on my bed. He was rather depressed today, as his childhood friend (Actually it was his Somebody's childhood friend) was turned into a heartless today. Her NObody was already forming, so Xemnas has said. The Superior also said that I had a Nobody, which confused the hell out of him since I was not a Heartless. "Amber..." He muttered sadly, turning and leaving the room. He was going to find Zexion, for he didn't trust Vexen, to patch up my wounds. It also helped that he and I are friends, (Maybe more) even though I have no memory whatsoever.

X.X

My head hurts...did someone hit me with a brick? I groaned and moved, only to let out a short cry of pain as my side rubbed against something soft...sheets? No...it felt a bit like leather. I let out another groan and slowly opened my eyes, trying to sit up. Only to feel a hand on my chest gently push me back down.

"Don't push yourself." A voice said. I looked towards the voice and saw Zexion, in all his bookworm glory. I ignored his protests as I sat up. A leather coat falling off of me, revealing that my entire torso was covered in bandages. My face turned a deep dark red as I realized what must of happened. I looked up at Zexion incredulously. A light blush covered his cheeks. He adverted his gaze and cleared his throat. "There was no one else but Vexen-who could-ah, heal your wounds and...I don't trust him...with you."

"Meaning you thought he would try and rape me or something, so you took the liberty of stripping me down bare and fixing my wounds yourself?"

His blush turned darker. "I-It was only your torso."

I cocked a brow and raised the Organization coat higher in an attempt to hide myself. "So!" My voice went high pitch. "It didn't mean-Amber could've-what?" I asked confused. His face paled and he looked down, sad. I repeated my question, more demanding. "What happened to Amber, Zexion?"

"She..." He took a deep breath. "She's a heartless now." My eyes widened and I snapped.

"WHAT!? I'm gonna kill Xehanort!" I screamed, jumping out of my bed and running to the door. Zexion was quick and shot out of his chair, teleporting right behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. "Let me go! Damn it! I said let me go!"

"Not while you are rampaging like this!" He told me. I ignored the fact that his hands were on my bare stomach, as I wanted to murder. "Avion I won't let you-" He cut himself off, finding himself staring at my bare skin. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he licked his lips. It didn't help. I was still trying to escape his grip.

"Won't let me what, Ienzo!? Kill Xehanort!?" I demanded, thrashing my arms about, only to let out a loud gasp when I felt something soft and warm against my neck. I whipped my head around and stared at Zexion, eyes wide. Next thing I know his lips are against mine. I felt anger rise in me, but I knew it was not mine. It was Vanitas's. Why he was angry, I don't know. I gasped when Zexion pushed me against a wall, his arms blocking me from escaping. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

The anger only rose. I fought back the urge to kiss back. I mean, it wasn't that I didn't enjoy Zexion kissing me, it was just how it happened and the fact that I was only wearing shorts, and the only thing that covered my chest was a thing of bandages. Zexion stopped, realizing what happened, and pulled away, backing himself against a wall.

"I-I didn't mean too-" His blue eyes were wide, I could see the both of them as his emo bangs moved out of the way. He didn't know what to do. "I-...I just..." For once, the Cloaked Schemer was lost for words. "Avion..." He shook his head and teleported the hell out of there.

I could still feel Vanitas's anger, but it was slowly fading...very...very slowly. I repeat, I'm confused. Why the hell is Vanitas angry?

I then remembered Amber and the cloak on the floor. I quickly grabbed the cloak and slipped it on, needing something to cover myself. I zipped it up and to my surprise, it fit. For the most part. THe sleeves were a bit too long but I could live with that.

"Hey V? I'm a Dawn Princess right?"

It took a moment for him too respond. _"Yeah."_

"Then that means I should be able to bring her back!" I said, determined. Mainly remembering a certain Kairi and Sora KH1 scene. I then gained a face realizing something. "But how would I know which Heartless she is? I'm in idiot." I sighed and decided to just go look for my Nobody. Make alliances with her before she becomes a total nutjob like Xemmy and Saix-puppy. "Okay, Vani, let's go fins my Nobody."

_"Don't call me that, Runt." _

I snorted. "Uh, hello? YOu call me Runt!"

_"That's because you are one."_

"Oh, Gee! THanks!"

X.X

"Where the hell is she!?" I wondered aloud.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice asked and I screamed, latching myself onto a wall. I looked at my Nobody shakily. She laughed at my shaking figure. "Wow. Should I call for Zexion or Vexen?"

"N-no." I replied, stuttering. I'd rather not see Zexion after our encounter and I'd rather just avoid Vexen. I detached myself from the wall. "I'm fine. Avonix, by the way, are you able to sense heartless?"

She thought for a moment, placing her hand on her chin like I do whenever I think. Index finger on the tip of the nose, middle finger across the chin and the thumb on the cheek. If her hair wasn't purple-black and short, I'd mistake her as my reflection. "I believe so. I can sense...beings without hearts. And who they use to be." My now-back-to-their-regular-brown-eyes brightened. "Are you searching for you're friend, Amber?"

"Yeah! I'm thinking that if I find her Heartless, I can use my 'Princess of Dawn' powers to bring her back to her original self!"

"That only works with Princesses of Heart."

"I am, technically, a Princess of Heart. I just have more darkness then they do."

"Touche. Just give me a minute and I might be able to locate her."

Silence.

"She's...not there." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I frowned, doing the same thing.

"What do you mean?"

"She's...I can feel her heart. She's around here somewhere...there! Near Vexen's laboratory! She's not there anymore...her room!" Avonix took off and I ran after her shouting,

"Hey! Wait up Avonix!"

We burst into Amber's room and I watched as Avonix got tackled to the ground.

"Oof-hey! Get off of me!"

"Avion! You won't believe what-you're not Avion." Amber shot up off of her and finally noticed me. "Avion?" I smiled and waved at her.

"Hi."

"But-then...who the hell is she!?" She demanded, pointing at my Nobody.

"I'm Avonix, thank you very much!" She let out a huff, offended. "Rude much?"

"You...you got a Nobody!"

"Yup."

"H-How!?"

"I lost half my heart."

"When?"

"After I left you to face Saix's wrath." Next thing I know I was clutching my head in pain.

"That was for ditching me!" Avonix watched our exchange in amusement. "And you won't believe what happened! I-"

"Let me guess, you were turned into a Heartless by Vexen, led by a Disembodied voice telling you to get your heart back, found it in Vexen's lab and ate it, thus giving you back your body?"

Amber was dumbstruck. "Y-yeah...how'd you know?"

I smiled and laughed. "I read it in a fanfic."

Her confusion cleared up. "Oh...that makes sense."

"Damn straight it makes sense."

"Wanna make the Orgy members lives hell?"

I got into my thinking pose. "Hmm...maybe. Who should we go after?"

"Anyone but Demyx, Zexion, Saix, Flower-boy, and Mansex."

Avonix blinked. "What?" We burst out laughing.

'O-Okay...if-if you rearrange the letters in-in-Pfft!" Amber burst out laughing again. I took over, stifling my laughter.

"I-If you rearrange the letters in-Xem-Xemnas you g-get...Mansex! Ha-pfft!"

Avonix tried the theory out for herself and laughed loudly. "Oh my god!"

**Epic pranking next chapter! Oh yeah! The hunted and the hunters will be  
**

**Axel-Amber**

**Luxord- Avonix and Avion**

**Xigbar-Avion**

**Xaldin-Avonix**

**Vexen-Avion, Amber, Avonix**

**Quick question, should I make all the Orgy members show up at Avion's house since there's a huge party or something in later chapters?**


	11. Pranks! What? Narissa? Hehe

"Okay...Amber! You're the pranking genius!" I stated, pointing at her. "You think of the most evil, cruel, disgusting, hilarious pranks. Avonix!" My Nobody faced me. The 3 of us were currently hanging out in the kitchen. Amber was sitting in a chair, feet propped up on the table. Avonix was sitting on one of the counters, kicking her feet back and forth. I was standing and leaning against the wall. "You know where the cameras are?" She smiled and nodded. "Awesome. I'll need you to position the cameras' that we'll be using so they focus on the victims. I'm posting this to Youtube when we're done!"

She laughed and Amber grinned. "Alright, but what are you going to do?"

"I'll be making the list of who we are going to prank. They're activities so I know what room they are in and when."

Amber looked at me. "You really are smart."

"No dip! Why do you think I'm Zexion in the group?"

"And why do you think that I'm the Axel?"

"Cause your a Pyro?"

"No! Well-kinda-no!" She stuttered through that sentence. Both Avonix and I laughed. "Aw, shut up!"

We stopped...in unison. EPICNESS! I finally got a twin!... Sweet! "Okay! Now...I'll need an accomplice who knows these things..."

Avonix thought for a moment. "Zexion might."

"No!" I shouted, a bit too quickly. They raised their eyebrows at me. "I just...don't want him to be involved." I heard Vanitas scoff in the back of mind and I felt his anger rise again. I sighed. "Why are you so angry V?"

_"It's none of your business!"_ He snapped. I growled and the two girls watched.

"Your inside my mind, my _heart! _So therefore it does make it my business!" I shot back, narrowing my eyes. "I don't want to feel your anger and snap at someone accidentally because of you without a reason! So answer!"

_"Too bad, Runt! Because I'm not going to_ answer!"

"If you don't answer I'm going to force you to answer!"

He scoffed again. "_I'd like to see you try! You wouldn't stand a chance!" _I walked up to his transparent form, so I was only about 2 inches away, and poked him in the chest. He blinked. Poke. He grit his teeth. Poke. He glared down at me. I was only a few inches shorter. Poke. His finger twitched. Poke. Eye twitching. Poke Poke. He slowly raised his hand. Poke Poke Poke. I then started to say poke in the tune of the Pirates of the Caribbean. P-p-poke poke! P-p-poke poke P-p-p-poke poke poke poke po- He grabbed my hand. Not my wrist, my hand. He literally grabbed both my hand and fingers. I blinked and a light blush appeared on my face. He leaned in close to my face- darkening my blush- and said through his teeth, _"Stop. Poking. Me." _Amber blinked, able to hear and see him, ever since she was returned to her normal form. Avonix could hear and see him since-well, she is my Nobody.

I could feel his breath on my face, which is weird since he's transparent. But if he can grab my hand then he must be solid, somehow. I could barely open my mouth to say anything. Amber saw this and whispered to Avonix,

"'Bout time someone struck her speechless."

Avonix giggled. "I think she has a crush."

I heard that and my eyes widened. I sent a glare towards the two of them and mouthed : _"You will pay for that!"_

They chuckled evilly. I groaned mentally and turned back to Vanitas, who still had a grip on my hand. I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked, gazing into his gold eyes. I could feel his gold orbs glaring in my brown ones and the blush darkened. Oh man, I can't take it! The PRESSURE!

It was as if my prayers were answered for Demyx walked in immediately, whistling a tune that sounded like 'Dance Magic Dance'. Vanitas broke his gaze and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. He vanished and I grabbed my slightly red hand, rubbing it gently.

We turned to him and an evil smile graced my pink lips. He continued whistling and walked over to the cabinets and took out a box of Strawberry Waffles. He seemed to figure out that someone was staring daggers into his back and turned around slowly, gulping. "Wh-What!? I didn't do it!"

"Oh, we know you didn't do anything." Amber said and kicked the table edge, chair sliding out. She gracefully stood up and kicked the chair back. She placed her hands on her hips as I crossed my arms. She walked and stopped next to me. Really showing our height differences. She was at least a head or two taller than me. He gulped again as his face paled. "We just need to know a few...things." She was the darker one of us.

"Wh-what kind of things?" He squeaked.

"When Axel, Xigbar, and Xaldin are sleeping, when Vexen isn't in the lab, and...where Luxord's room is." I answered, after having another eye conversation with nodded, still pale.

"A-Axel sleeps late, so early in the morning. X-Xigbar takes naps o-often in the living room, X-Xaldin...I-I think around 3'o clock? Vexen is rarely out of the lab, but uh-when he does leave it's usually around 6 on Thursdays." Oh yay! That's today! "He comes back at around 8 though. And Luxord lives on the 10th floor! Please don't hurt me!"

"Thank you, Dem-Dem!" Avonix said and jumped off the counter.

"Okay! Amber, you get Axel, Avonix-Xaldin, I'll get Xigbar. Avonix, you'll come with me to get Luxord, Amber, you'll come with us to prank Vexen. It'll take a lot of people to destroy his lab."

"Can I come!?" Demyx asked excitedly. I thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure."

"Yes!"

"Okay minions! Head out!"

X.X

I headed out to the living room, carrying paint, sharpies, and some pink spray paint with me. I chuckled darkly as I entered. Marluxia looked up the Gardening book he was reading and blinked. I smirked and took out the brightest sharpie I had. Which was a bright red. But not before switching to a black. I walked up to Xigbar's sleeping form and started my work. I started on giving his scar some black stitches. I then outlined it a bit and made some lines with red, makign it look like blood. I smirked and colored his nose next. I then gave him green glasses and a purple mustache. I then took out the paint and made swirly lines on his eyepatch. I then painted little dots all over his face, making it look like he had chicken pocks. Last but not least, I spray painted his hair pink.

"What did you _do_ to him!?" Marluxia exclaimed, looking at my master piece.

"I made him look like a 5 year-old attacked him with sharpies, paint, and spray paint." I replied innocently.

"And here I thought Princess were full of Sugar, spice, and everything nice?"

"That's a common misconception." I replied. "If I'm full of nice...ness, then dogs are full of snips and snails and puppy-dog tails. Now go back...whatever it was you were doing. I need to catch up with Avonix." I took off, leaving Marluxia blinking in confusion.

"Who the hell is Avonix?"

X.X

"Okay! Here we go!" I whisper-shouted, still clad in the Orgy cloak. Avonix chuckled evilly along with me.

"Victim Number 10, here we come!"

We slowly entered the room, only to basically find it as a giant casino. I blinked and looked at Avonix. We gained the exact same devilish grins and took off, knocking everything over. I stopped at a slot machine, thinking. I remembered when I was Neverland. I held out my hands and closed my eyes. In mere seconds there was a flash and the Keyblades appeared in my hands. I grinned and began to hit the machine repeatedly, the waffle song playing over and over in my head.

"Bit hardcore, don't you think?" Avonix asked, when we were all done. We were examining our work when she asked that.

"I couldn't get the Waffle song out of my head." I replied. She face-palmed, chuckling.

"You're weird."

"Damn straight I am. Now come on, Avonix. We need to find Amber. It's around 6." She nodded and we took, Luxord's Casino room a giant mess. He's gonna kill us later, oh well.

X.X

"No! Don't put the blue one in there-"

BAM!

The potion thing exploded and my hair was black and spiked up. Basically I look like Axel's Somebody, Lea, only with black hair and an ash-covered face. Amber laughed at my expression. It was basically this o_O, with raised eyebrows. I'm weird. Avonix tripped and slipped on some green liquid and accidently knocked over some red, purple, and yellow colored vials. All of our eyes went wide.

"DUCK AND COVER!" I screamed and ran. Amber shouted,

"FUCK!"

Avonix screamed and tried to get up, before deciding to just slide away and hide behind a counter. Amber jumped up and ducked behind a table just as the mixed vials went

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire lab basically exploded over and over and over again, because when the viles Avonix mixed exploded, it caused vials to fly everywhere and mix, causing _another_ explosion. We were basically all black and covered with explosion dust. When the explosion was over...we all pretty much ran the hell outta there.

X.X

"Where the bloody hell are they!?" Luxord demanded, pissed. "I'll flay them alive and trap their remains in cards!"

Xigbar strolled up, ready to shoot someone. "Where is the brat!? I'll blast her into bits!" No doubt he was talking to me. Luxord took one look at him and tried not to laugh.

"What happened to you? Bloody hell!"

"Avion decided to get all creative with my face!" He growled, pointing at my master piece. He then grabbed his hair with hsi other hand. "And look at my hair! My beautiful locks of doom and space and black and whiteness is PINK!"

"I'm gonna kill Amber!" Axel muttered a string of curse words as he stormed up. "I'm soaking wet! Dumped a damn bucket on my head! And then she made me a clown!" Luxord and Xigbar took one glance at Axel and nearly died laughing.

He had on red lipstick, pink blush, purple eyeshadow, and blue eyeliner, (Not really his color XD) and it was all smeared thanks to the water.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

They all turned to the sound of Vexen's lab exploding. They blinked and all gained creepy smiles...and took off running in that direction.

X.X

"Okay..." I began, panting. Running that fast was exhausting. "Never, blow up a lab again...agreed?"

They nodded, panting.

**"AGREED!"** Our heads shot around to the voices.

"Avonix left! Amber right!" They took off and I smiled, waving. Axel took off after Amber and Xaldin after Avonix. That left me with Luxord, Vexen, and Xigbar. I laughed nervously and...took off, zigzagging so Vexen's icicles and Xigbar's bullets wouldn't hit me. I screamed as my foot nearly got Vexen-fied with ice. "Run run run run running!"

"Shut up your brat!" It didn't take long for Luxord's cards to surround me. I paled.

'What I wouldn't give to be able to summon a dark portal.' It was at that moment I fell through teh floor, screaming as something grabbed my leg.

The three Nobodies blinked at my absence, trying to figure out what happened.

I groggily opened my eyes to see a familiar pair of brown and green eyes look down at me. I shot up. 'WHat happened!? Who grabbed my leg!?" I demanded.

"I did." Amber said, chuckling. I glared.

"I made the portal." Avonix stated, raising a hand. "I think it worked-not counting the black out part. They won't find us here."

I finally noticed our surroundings. We seemed to be in a computer room, with a giant microphone and intercom. A grin appeared on my face.

"Hey, Amber...Avonix...want to ruin and embarrass the members?"

She looked at me raising an eyebrow. "And completely make their lives hell? Are you crazy!? Of course!"

"No doubt 'bout it." Avonix replied. I grabbed the intercom and played my brother's voice mail.

_"Hello? Hello! Hello~ Oh, hi! How ya doin'? You should know that I love you very, very much. I'm good babe. Hugs and kisses! Mwah!" _

I looked at Amber and she got the message. She turned on the computer, went to Youtube and began playing Marluxia's theme song...

_"I'm a Barbie Girl! In the BArbie World! it's Fantastic! I'm in Plastic!" _I had to plug my ears at the sound but grabbed the intercom and said in a deep voice,

"Marluxia, Number 11, The Superior demands you to make this your official theme song. For if you don't then his Saiz-puppy will come after you. Hugs and kisses! Mwah!"

I then saw a bright, big, red, button! That looked kinda a threatening. I walked towards it saying, "Oh look! A Bright, Big, Red, threatening Button! I want to press it!" I could hear people screaming,

**"No!"**

I pressed teh button and a diary that was labeled, Xemnas Reports, appeared on teh desk. "Xemnas Reports?" I asked aloud, voice normal. Amber and Avonx looked to me, Barbie song still playing. "Change the song to Unbreakable Chains will you?" Amber did so. I began to read. "Xemnas Report 1, Demyx Time is severely annoying, It barely even stars me in it at all!" We gasped. "Who wouldn't want me to star in it? And last night, Saix hogged the bed to himself! That bastard! I was freezing! I blame Vexen, this is entirely his fault and Saix-puppy is wonderful in-" I stopped, face dark red and threw the book at Amber's face.

She let out a shriek and fell out of the chair. She got up and glared. "What was that for!?"

"Read the page!" I shrieked. She did so and there was an oh-so-conveniently-placed intercom next to her.

"EW! You're not supposed to write _that!_ This should've been unread! WHy'd you make me read it!"

"Cause I read it and didn't want to be the only one scarred!" Avonix, blinked, took the book curiously and read.

"What could be so bad about-oh...I think I'm going to gag." Her face was slightly green. "Call 911."

"I suddenly don't like being here anymore." I told them, feeling sick. "Is there a bathroom nearby?"

"Place the book there! I'll burn it!" Avonix did as told ans Avonix flipped the book open with a pencil. she then took out a lighter and burned the book. We all begun to sing Kumbaiyaah.

"Found you!" We screamed and barely dodged the flaming wall that cam towards us.

X.X

"Ow! Stop that! That hurts!" I growled as Xaldin dug one of his now-currently-pink lances into my back as we walked to Xemnas's office.

"It's supposed to!"

"At least you don't got Xigbar's gun pointed at the back of your head." Amber told me. I nodded in agreement and looked at Avonix.

"She's right." I then looked at Amber. "But at least you don't got a stabby thing pointed into your back." Amber looked at Avonix.

"They're both right." Avonix told Luxord and then looked at us. "Well at least you two don't got a Chakram about to slice your throat!" We looked at her and nodded.

We finally made it to the office and were shoved in. Axel removed his Chakram from Avonix's throat and kicked her to the ground. Xemnas glared down at the three of us.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ABOUT!? READING MY DIARY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?"

The three of us looked at each other and each asked, **"Diary?" **

Xemnas realized what he said and shot back, "I said Report."

"YOu said Diary!" Amber shot back.

"Report."

"Diary!"

"Report!"

"Diary!

"REPORT!"

"DIARY!" AMber suddenly gasped and pointed at him. "I sounded like you! All...ruff and rapist-like!"

"Oh really?"

"Oh really?

"Oh really?"

"Oh really!"

"OH reaally!"

"OH reaally!"

Avonix and I looked at each other. Both thinking, 'What the hell!?'

"SHUT UP!" Vexen exploded. He then gestured to us three. "What are we going to about their punishments!?"

"But...they deserved it! We needed revenge!" I explained. "You should understand! YOu are always ranting and crap about revenge and stuff! So you should understand!"

"And believe me, It is very, very annoying!" Amber snapped.

"She's gotta point." Xigbar stated, Axel nodding in agreement.

He sent them a glare. Luxord chuckled and there was an awkward silence...

Hamster Dance started to play. I blinked and whipped out my phone, checking who it was. Narissa...Crud! I chuckled nervously, answering.

"H-hi?"

"How's school?" She asked. Everyone looked at me, for they could hear the conversation. My phone is crappy like that.

"Uh-good. Everything is great!"

"Oh, that's nice. Make any friends?"

"Huh? O-oh! Yeah! Of course! Plenty! I even met someone who looks like me-almost." Avonix blinked and sneezed. I hid back a laugh. "I got a stunt double! How epic is that!?"

"Pretty epic. Hey, honey, are you gonna come home for the party?"

I blinked confused. "What party?"

"Well, the Halloween Party of course!"

"Oh that!" I felt like an idiot and face-palmed. "Yeah-yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Vexen was starting to get impatient and tapped his foot on the ground. Xemnas growled.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Axel asked stupidly.

"Hey, who's that?"

"Oh that-he's uh, Alex. My friend. You met him last time, I think. The hot pyro dude?"

"My names not-" He cut himself off when I glared.

"Oh! Yes, I remember him! I think...We are talking about the cute silver headed midget...right?"

"No! That's Ian. He Japanese, in fact, most of the people at this trip are!"

"Haven't you always wanted to meet Japanese people and go to Japan?"

"Yeah, cool huh?" Is she _still_ buying this? I was talking utter bullshit! "So...how's tricks?"

"Good, Jack's a pain in the neck though. Zen's all hyped up on the theory that you were kidnapped by Organization XIII members though. Aren't they from that game you play a lot?"

I paled. "Hehe...yeah. They are, the main bad guys in CoM and Kh2. Gotta love 'em though!"

"Yeah...OH! How's um...what was the blondes name again? Dilan?"

"No! He was...Derek. He uh-changed his name when he got here. He didn't like Misaki, so he he changed it to Derek."

"Okay, sweetie, say... what are you doing right now?"

"Getting chewed out by Principal...Xavior and Vice Principal...Saxon!" Oh thank you Doctor Who!

"Strange names. Yeah, what can I say? Amber is here with me! And so is Ariel (Avonix), Alex (Axel), Landon (Luxord), Brandon (Xigbar), Dilan (Xaldin) and hte creepy science dude Even! (Vexen) I'd stay away from him if I were you." An thing of truth! Woo!

"Okay...weird. I'm not oging to ask. Oh! What about Christmas?"

"Course. Hey, is it all right if I bring some friends along for the parties?"

"Of course, sweetie!"

"Thanks Nariss-I mean Mom."

"Love you!"

"Love you! Bye!" I hung up and smiled innocently at the the glares I was receiving.


	12. This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in-

**October 29th. Two months since the pranking.**

"What!?" Amber and I exclaimed. We were in Xemnas's office, Maleficent who-knows-where. More than likely Hollow Bastion. I coughed and cleared my throat, saying:

"X-Xemnas, what do you mean by "You'll be going back to your home world for a few days?" Amber punched my shoulder and said,

"You said it wrong! It's-" She deepened her voice, making it sound funny. "You'll be going back to your home world for a few days." See? That's how you do it!" I rolled my eyes. It's a wonder how we're best friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, what she said."

Xemnas narrowed his orange-creepy eyes. "I mean that you will be back in your home world for a few days! Not that hard a concept to grasp."

"It is for us!" I shouted, putting AMber in a headlock. She gasped, grabbed my arms, and front flipped me, so I was doing a funky backflip onto the floor. I groaned and quickly kicked her in the stomach. She growled and made to stomp on mine. I rolled out of the way and slid my feet on the ground towards her legs. She fell to the ground with a THUD. We burst out laughing. "Nice one!"

"Reflexes are still in shape!" SHe exclaimed. Xemnas growled, annoyed at out behavior.

"Silence! Enough with your...gallivanting! Stand up or I'll see to it that you never go to your home world again!"

We quickly did as told and stood up.

"Good..." He muttered and rubbed his temples. We were giving him quite a headache. "Now...I'll have number 7 open a portal for you."

Amber and I looked at each other. She nodded, eyes saying;

_"No prob. Already got the cameras. In my hoodie pocket." _She gestured to her hood pocket;her hands were in the pocket.

I nodded. _"Good. Can't make a Youtube video without it!" _

Xemnas sent us another strange look and said, "HUrry up and get out of my site."

"That we can do. Bye!" We ran out of the room.

X.X

"Amber." I said as I stared up at a giant blue, 3-story house.

"Yeah?"

I looked at her her seriously... and a grin spread across my face. "We're home!" She grinned as well and we ran towards my house. I kicked the door open, causing Zen to fall off the couch and wake up.

"Huh!? What-who-where-when-911!?" He shouted. I laughed and Amber sighed.

"Man...I almost forgot what he looked like." I blinked and looked at her.

"Whattya mean?" I was curious. "How could you forget Jack Frost!?"

She smiled and laughed. "YOu can't!"

"Exactly! Now let's go kill Saix and Xemnas repeatedly!"

LAter...during some major killing of Xemnas.

"You should just let Sora die." A voice said, right next to my ear. I shrieked and tossed the controller at that person. There was a girlish squeal and laughter.

"way to go, Axel. Just give her a heart attack." I whipped my head around to see Avonix and Demyx. Demyx was laughing at Axel, who was clutching his rib-cage from where the controller hit him. Avonix stared amused at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I thundered. I was pissed. I was the boiling water from an uncooked macoroni and cheese box. I was teh Ketchup of a sandwich trying to kill the Mustard! I was the bitch who was going to kill the two bastards and other bitch that wasin my house when it was supposed to be my few-days free!

"We got bored!" Axel choked out and raised his arms quickly as if to defend himself from another attack from a controller. Controller? Oh shit!

"The game!" I quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed the controller and began to button smash. "Riku, Riku, Riku-come on! Kill em! Save SORA-WAH!" I screamed and dodged an onslaught of Xemnas's black snake-things. "Run! Doge-no! Not that way you idiot! THere-whoa! Damn it!"_  
_

"HAving trouble Avion-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING IN HER HOUSE!?" SHe screamed as she chucked a bowl of popcorn at them. Axel got a new hat and a mouthful of popcorn. Meaning the bowl fell on his head and hegot a mouthful of popcorn. It was hilarious. Sad...but hilarious. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN WEARING NORMAL CLOTHING!"

"No-YES!" I cheered and did a dance. Sora was saved and Xemnas destroyed. I ignored the cutscene and looked at teh four. "Why the hell did you guys decide to come here?"

"We were bored." Demyx answered. He looked at the game. "Can I play?" I shrugged.

"Whatever." I restarted the PS3 and handed the controller to Demyx. He plopped down on the couch.

"Do we need normal clothes?" Avonix asked curiously.

'Yup! I think my clothes will fit you-since, y'know, you're my Nobody." She nodded as I walked up the stairs. I later came back down only to drop the cothes I was holding. THis was _so _unfair. They morphed their jackets!

Axel's outfit would make any FInal Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts maniac drool and squeal in delight. He wore a black jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, black pants and shoes. He had on a pair of goggles and somehow managed to stuff his spiky hair into a ponytail. He stole Reno's clothes!

Demyx just had on a regular Navy Blue hoodie and jeans. But that just made him hotter. He had on one or two earrings on each ear.

Avonix had on a black and white jacket with a purple shirt. She had on dark blue TRIPP pants and a pair of black goth boots.

Amber whistled as she stared at Demyx and Axel. I blinked, mumbled something incoherent, and picked up the clothes I dropped on the floor, carrying them back to my room. While I did this I thought one thing...

_'I'm never going to try and do anything nice for them again.'_

X.X

"ZEN! I'M HOME!" A female voice called. Narissa blinked as she entered the room and saw the guys and girls Amber and I were talking too. "Avion..? Amber...who are your new friends?"

I blinked and stared at her. I finally remembered their names. "Oh! The dude with the red hair is Alex-but we call him Axel." I told her, stopping Axel from shouting 'That's not my name'. I pointed to Demyx. "That's Derek, remember him?"

She nodded and looked at Demyx. "Is it true that your name was Misaki?" He blinked and looked at me. I nodded quickly, which Narissa couldn't see.

"Yep...but-but It's Derek now!" He answered quickly.

"And she's Ariel." I pointed at Avonix. Narissa looked back and forth between us and commented,

"You really do look alike."

"That we do." Avonix-I mean Ariel told her, smiling.

"Hmm..." She put a finger to her chin. "I wonder...Oh! Avion, Amber, will you two and your friends be dears and help with the Halloween decorations? We're making this house into a Haunted house."

Amber and I glanced at each other, grinning deviously. We turned back at Narissa, who knew we were going to make this into the scariest house yet, and said, **_"O' course, dearest mother."_**Amber considers Narissa her mother, considering she doesn't get along with her own. Her mother gets drunk and usually beats her whenever she goes home, so she just stays here with me and my family most of the time.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "You know where the stuff is! I need to get our costumes!" She left the room. Amber and I glanced at each other..again and turned towards the members.

They gulped.

X.X

"_Boys and girls of every age, __Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_" A girlish voice asked out of nowhere, frightening the little trick-or-treaters.

"**Come with us and you will see. ****This, our town of Halloween**" A different voice sang, causing them to jump-as it cam from behind. They all turned around.

**_ "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. _****_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_**" The voices sang. The children now stood back to back.

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. __Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright, __It's our town, everybody scream! __In this town of Halloween_" One of the voices whispered, and the voice echoed from around them.

"**I am the one hiding under your bed, ****Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**" They could make out a dark figure, crawling out from under the bed that was perched next to the stairs. They stared frighteningly at it, and began to shake with fear as the next voice sang. They turend towards the stairs.

"_I am the one hiding under yours stairs. __Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_" A dark figure came out from under the stairs and they saw spiders on it's head and snakes for fingers. They screamed.

"**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**" The voices sang.

"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, Everyone hail to the pumpkin song" 4 more voices sang. The children were really scared. They quickly ran further into the house, trying to find the exit..no avail. They scream and jumped when a voice came from behind them.

"_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_" They saw a girl wearing a tuxedo with a large top-hat that had an hourglass on it. The Tuxedo was made of many different colors and seemed to have been sewn back to together many times.

"_**Round hat corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting to pounce and how you'll-"**_ They saw another girl. next to the TUxedo wearing girl appear. She seemed to be wearing a weird cat outfit. (CATWOMAN!)

"Scream! This is Halloween!" 4 voices sang. They saw 4 people wearing dark cloaks appear by a trashcan in a dark corner. "Red 'n' black, slimy green!"

"Aren't you scared?" The skinniest figure, who had a strange hourglass figure-but happened to be a man, asked the children. They could see bright glowing green eyes and shook with fear.

"_Well, that's just fine_!" The top hat woman sang, appearing in the room, riding on a broom stick. The kids screamed and fell on their backs and butts. "_Say it once, say it twice, Take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_"

"Everybody scream, everbody scream!" A dark...evilly, emotionless voice shouted. Evil laughter broke out. (Vanitas is scary...XD) The tophat woman walked up to them, still laughing, her eyes glowing gold. Her eyes went back to brown and shouted,

"_In our town of Halloween!_" She laughed again and fell backwards, vanishing through the floor.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face." A dark figure, also wearing a cloak said. He had a blonde mullet and sea-green eyes. He was turned sideways so you could only see his side. He turned his head and looked at the children, frowning. "Here in a flash and gone without a trace" He ran and vanished into a wall that had a black portal of some sort on it. The portal vanished as he went through.

"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" A girlish voice sang quietly. The kids called down a little, though tears were still falling down their faces. There was a sudden burst of wind, ruffling through their hair as a female decked out in a cloak danced around them. "I am the wind blowing through your hair." She tripped and fell through the floor. The kids attempted to run around the house- scared for their lives as a darker voice rang out.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night, Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." They saw a transparent figure of a man with black hair a gold eyes, staring coldly at them. He laughed again and vanished.

"**T_his is Halloween, this is Halloween_**  
_** Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_  
_** Halloween! Halloween**!_ "

"_Tender lumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare._"

"**That's our job, but we're not mean**"

"In our town of Halloween" Axel sang.

"_IN this town! Don't we love it know!? Everybody's waiting for the next SURPRISE!_" Top-hat woman shouted, appearing in a flash of light. The children covered their eyes.

"_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_," She told them, whispering. They stared up at her with wide eyes. "_And scream like a banshee, Make you jump out of your SKIN!_" The children jumped, surprised and frightened. She laughed.

The cat-girl laughed, appearing next to her. The two girls shared a look and cat-girls shouted, "T**his is Halloween, everyone scream! Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**!?" A man with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a black cape appeared, walking down the spiraling stairs slowly.

_**"Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**_  
**_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_**  
**_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**  
**_ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**"

Cat-girl and Top-hat woman looked at each other and then towards the white haired man. They sang quietly and in harmony. "_**In this town we call home, Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_." All of the singers walked around the children and sang,

**_"La la la la-la la la la la, la la, la-la la! La la la! Weee!"_** The man jumped off the stairs and landed in front of the children, cuasing them to scream and run back to the door from which they came. Everyone burst out laughing.

X.X

"Don't you think we scared teh kids, just a bit too much?" Demyx asked Amber and I. Halloween was over and we were cleaning up the house. Axel and Demyx were cleaning up the floor as Amber, Avonix and I did the walls.

"Nah, 'course not. We scared them just the right amount." I replied. I went to put the sponge back in the bucket only tto realize that there was no more water. I blinked and sighed. "I'll be back, need to get more water."

Amber blinked and said, "Kay, have fun-not."

"Love you too, sis."

"You guys are sisters!?" Demyx-I mean Derek exclaimed.

**"Not by blood."** We said. I walked off to the kitchen and turned on the faucet. I stuck the bucket under the running water and placed soap in said bucket. I grabbed the bucket and turned off the faucet.

"The boringness!" I cried, turning around. I dropped the bucket. I stared at the black haired boy who was sprawled- I'm guessing unconscious- on the ground.  
I stared at said boy as the water leaked out of the bucket and onto the floor. "V...Vanitas!?"


End file.
